Supernova
by QuietCrusader
Summary: Alternate to 'Breaking Dawn'. After a few years of marriage Bella and Edward are happy and against all odds have two healthy children. After internal deliberation, Edward leaves for the safety of his family. Bella returns to Forks, but will love find her?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the _Twilight_ or its characters, but who cares because S. Meyers is awesome enough to let us manipulate them for our own wicked benefits.

**Chapter 1**

**BPOV**

As the gray light streams with the early morning sun into my dingy childhood bedroom, I grumble at the turning point in my life that led me to this point. "I should have kept my ass in Phoenix." You know they saying about hindsight being 20/20, fuck that shit. I want hindsight clarity all the fucking time, hey maybe that way I wouldn't have ended up as a divorced twenty-three year old mother of two. Maybe I wouldn't have been forced to return to the home I had shared with my father during those final years of adolescence, because the house I shared with him holds too many good memories to even fathom the weight of the day six months ago when he told me he was leaving me, again.

_"Why so distant?" My husband was nervously running his hands through his permanently, disheveled bronze hair while staring intently at the sleeping forms of our children warm in their beds._

_"Huh… what?" He turned to meet my gaze and the pain that I saw in his eyes almost brought me to my knees, as a faintly familiar panic began to creep its way up my back. _

_Pushing away my unprecedented worry, I nervously joked, "Oh that doesn't prove my point at all." I waited as my husband let out the typical chuckle that my sarcasm typically induces, but my wait was in vain. Again my stomach turned as the panic once again flashed at the familiarity of his current demeanor._

_Desperate for contact, I moved to wrap my arms around his waist. At the warmth of my touch he became rigid, but relaxed slightly as I placed a soft kiss on his bicep. Together we stood in silent reverie enjoying the calm before the inevitable storm._

_The child in the bed on the left side of the room, our daughter, rolled over causing her curly bronze hair to spread out wildly across both her angelic face and her seersucker pillowcase. I flinched at the sob that escaped from my husband, but feigning ignorance, I ignored it attempting to keep this moment as pure as possible._

_On the right side of the room stood another bed; where a brown haired boy mumbled dream filled words. I smiled as "homerun" and "you're out" slipped from between his perfectly pink lips._

_"He loves the game." My husband's whisper caught me off guard after the two of us had remained so inhumanly quiet for so long._

_"He comes by it honestly enough." This time my words received their desired response, but all too quickly my husband had completely removed himself from my grasp as he made his way toward our bedroom leaving me in his wake._

_Unable to stay away I followed him, like a lost puppy dog, toward the room we shared. He was perched at the end of the bed, his elbows digging into his thighs under the weight of his head as it slumped into his hands._

_My disobedient tears began to sting the corners of my eyes at the sight of his broken figure; my indestructible love was battered in ways I could not imagine. Part of my body screamed for me to run to his side and kiss away his troubles, but my fear kept my feet rooted just within the threshold of the room._

_His shoulders began to shake with the tears he could not shed, and I could feel my world collapsing around me for the second time in my short existence. Somewhere I found my voice as I quietly demanded "Look at me." My husband acted as though my words were lost, but I knew better, and I once again steeled my courage and said a little louder this time, "Look at me."_

_Again I received no response, and I could feel my anger grow in the pit of my stomach as I arguably refused to become his victim again, near-screaming this time, "GOD DAMNIT EDWARD! LOOK AT ME!"_

_His head snapped up finally making eye contact with me. His face was indescribable, and remained frozen in place as I moved closer._

_My brain was attempting to process what was going on, but the only coherent thought that I was able to muster was "no."_

_He remained stoic, yet I remained undeterred, "No." My voice held more conviction the second time, but still he sat; a marble statue on my pillow top mattress. Again I moved closer, pushing myself to be positioned between his legs._

_I wanted to reach out to him, but I needed for him to reach for me, so I followed his lead and stood still. My heart was racing and there was no need to attempt to be ashamed, I wanted him to know what he was putting me through and for once I was thankful for his sensitive hearing._

_My locked knees began to ache, but I remained. My cheeks were raw from the constant stream of tears that dripped from them into his perfect hair, but I would not move. Finally my heart shattered. I was not broken, last time he broke me. I was destroyed, and finally under the knowledge of what was to come, I crumbled to floor between his legs sobbing into my hands._

_"No. No. No. No. No. No. No." As I rocked myself back and forth I repeated the word over and over until I had to force myself to remember its meaning._

_My thoughts were broken when I heard the muffled screams of my little boy. Quietly I thanked my son's nightmares for the temporary escape, but when I shifted to crawl away toward the door, I felt a cold hand caress my cheek. "Don't worry love, I'll go."_

_I nodded, granting him permission, not that he needed it, but I felt better allowing him to leave then just watching him walk away._

_Using the bed, I pulled myself from the floor and made my way to his side of the bed, to the collage of pictures his sister had arranged. There was one of me and him on our wedding day. The day our daughter was born. The day our son was born. The day he and I graduated from Dartmouth. Then the most recent picture was taken just weeks ago at a Cullen family baseball game. We were all dressed in one of a kind "Team Cullen" attire with painful smiles stretched across our faces._

_I picked up that picture just as husband's velvet voice came flowing into the room singing the lullaby he had written for me years ago. My fingers danced lightly across our faces while his song continued to fill my ears. Lowering myself down onto the mattress I waited for the song's conclusion, causing my heart to die even more at the possibility of never being able to hear it again._

_I didn't look up when he re-entered the room, and I didn't make eye contact when I felt the bed dip beside me under his weight. Instead I questioned and tainted the memory that I held in my hands, "I thought we were happy."_

_Maybe it was the dead tone to my voice, maybe it was all the tears he had seen me cry over the course of the night, or maybe it was the fact that he couldn't fight it anymore, but his grabbed my face and our lips crashed together in an urgent kiss while the picture frame hit the floor in a shattering noise._

_Out of necessity we began to tug and rip at each others clothing. I knew I should have been convincing him to stay, I knew this was selfish of me to opt for intimacy when my children's father might choose to leave, but after loving this man with my entire being for the majority of my adult life, I needed to be selfish._

_I pushed away the guilt that was starting to build in my stomach as I felt my underwear being ripped away from my body. Hastily I reached for my husband's boxers, but he had discarded them long before my attempt to do so, causing my hand to brush ever so slightly against his growing erection. I low growl rumbled from his chest, just before we crashed together._

_We had made love hundreds, maybe thousands of times over the course of the last five years, but not once had we done this. This wasn't full of light caresses and sweet nothings in my ear; this was fucking, plain and simple, completely animalistic._

_As we approached our climax I could feel his body begin to tremble, pushing me over the edge. When we were done, he made no effort to slide out of me; instead he rolled us so that I was lying on top of him, staying as closing connected as physically possible._

_I held back my tears as I understood the signs, and just before sleep consumed me in the early hours of the morning I whispered "You're leaving." _

_It wasn't a question. I knew, but I needed to hear his confirmation. "Yes."_

The knocking on my bedroom door brought me back to reality just in time to see a small child jump onto my bed.

"Morning Mommy," Elizabeth was overly cheerful for such an unholy hour of the morning, but none the less I met her enthusiasm.

"How is my little birdie this morning?"

She made a small face at my nickname for her, but her smile quickly returned when she beamed, "Great, Scout slept in his own bed last night, and neither of us had any nightmares." As much as it killed me to hear my daughter be so excited that she and her brother were able to sleep through the night alone without screaming for me or crying for Edward, I was relieved. Since the three of us had moved in with Charlie, his new wife Sue and my stepbrother Seth, it had become a nightly thing for one of us to have to stay in their room so they could feel safe while they sleep. They suffer from abandonment issues.

Shrugging off the growing bitterness that always made its appearance when I thought about the damage Edward has done to our children I asked, "And where is your brother?"

"Grammy Sue is giving him a bath and a haircut."

The way my daughter refused to make eye contact with me suddenly made me very suspicious of my four year old. "Why?"

In a habit she picked up from me she bit her bottom lip and looked at me through her lashes, as I thought _'no wonder Edward had a hard time telling me no, that is just too damn cute.'_ Focusing on the question she was avoiding I lifted an eyebrow at her and she finally broke down "He may or may not have fallen asleep with gum in his mouth."

I pushed myself up onto my elbows and smeared a very parental look across my face, "How did your little brother get chewing gum? I'm pretty sure your dad said that he wasn't old enough."

"Humph daddy's not here." Her tone was so matter-of-fact that I had to remind myself that she was only four.

Sitting up completely I scolded, "I understand that Elizabeth Charlotte Cullen, however just because daddy's not here doesn't mean his rules still don't apply. They were imposed because he loves you and he wants you safe, so no matter what we will follow them until I deem otherwise."

It was then that my diva of a daughter rolled her eyes at me as she shoved herself off my bed while grumbling, "We will follow them until _I_ deem otherwise."

As she exited my room I let my head fall back onto my pillow as I repeated quietly, "I love my children, I love my children, I love my children."

I was just about to drift back off to sleep when I heard Seth's electric hair clippers down the hall. Not caring what condition my pajamas, or lack there of, were in I jumped out of my bed and ran toward the noise. Sure enough, I pushed open the bathroom door to see my three year old son sitting on the toilet while his uncle shaved his head.

A growl escaped my chest as my head fell back in defeat. "Mason Philip Cullen, what is going on in here?"

My son was grinning from ear to ear as his shoulder length brown locks fell to the ground, "Uncle Seth is giving me a haircut, duh." _'Right, like I'm the idiot.'_

Feeling like a broken record I dumbly asked, "Why?"

Mason was too busy kicking his feet back and forth in enjoyment to answer me, so my brother came to his rescue. "Well sis, um…Scout here fell asleep with chewing gum last night and it got everywhere. Mom says this was the only solution." Seth gave me an uneasy smile.

I moved to crouch down before my little boy and said to no one in particular, "Yeah, that's what I heard."

Seth gave me a questioning glance as he made his final pass freeing what was left of my son's beautiful locks to float to the floor, "News spreads quick eh?"

I snorted and said "Mm hmm, a little birdie came and told me this morning."

Seth chuckled as he brushed away the hair that was resting on the towel that covered Mason's shoulders before moving him so that he could see his new 'do' in the mirror. "Well Scout, what do you think, you like it?"

Nodding vigorously the little boy squirmed in his uncle's grasp to get down. Once his sock covered feet touched the tile floor he turned to look at me looking for a seal of approval. "What do you think Momma?"

"Hmmm…" I grabbed his chin turning his head to the left and to the right before saying "Not to bad Mr. Cullen."

In defiance, his mouth clenched tight before gritting out "Swan."

"Excuse me?"

Crossing his arms he stated "Not Cullen, Swan. Mason Philip Swan." _'What. The. Fuck. Really?'_

"Right, w-we'll discuss that later, but for right now you should probably go get dressed."

Mason stood there, all of maybe three feet tall, tapping his foot with his arms crossed before huffing out "fine," and heading toward his room where Sue waited to get them dressed for the day.

I turned to see Seth fighting down a fit of laughter. In retaliation I snapped out "What?"

Bursting at the seams Seth began choke. I slapped him on the back a few times, probably harder than necessary, not like it fazed him, until he was able to control himself and said after claming down, "You can't deny that they're your children, that's for fucking sure."

"Do you kiss your mother with that mouth?" I sneered, curling my top lip ever so slightly in disgust.

"Yep" he said popping the 'p', "and my sister too." Quickly he ducked his seven foot stature down to meet my five foot four inch frame and placed a chaste kiss on my cheek before jogging towards his bedroom.

I shook my head at him as he crossed into his room just as he threw over his shoulder, "By the way Bells, I always pegged you as a fan of the dark knight." With that he closed his door. _'What was that about?'_

Curiously I turned to look at my reflection in the mirror, when I noticed that I had ran out of my bedroom sporting a red wife beater and blue boy Spiderman underwear.

Blushing, reaching a new shade of crimson, I headed back to my room and quickly dressed for the day in a torn up pair of jeans and an old Dartmouth t-shirt. My waist length brown hair was more unruly than ever as I pulled it back into a pony tie just before making my way down stairs.

When I reached the kitchen Seth was already sitting at the table with an untouched plate of French toast sitting in front of him. While I slid into my "new" seat I noticed Charlie pulling more French toast out of the oven and warmed syrup from the microwave. I gave a questioning look at Seth who looked terrified to try the breakfast that was prepared confirming one of my greatest fears, Charlie had cooked breakfast. _'Oh Dear God.'_

My father placed a cup of coffee before me, "Morning Bells, sleep good?"

Pulling the steaming mug to my face and inhaling the sweet aroma of my morning nectar I said, "As good as I can hope for." I didn't mean for my statement to be rude, but he knows what being left is like, I was just trying to adjust.

"That's all we can ask for." Charlie flashed me a smile that did not quite reach his eyes as he placed a plate of what appeared to be French toast on the place mat where I sat, however one could never be too sure.

Slowly I cut through the pieces of toast and gathered a miniscule bite on my fork. I flashed a look toward Seth, who was pleading with his eyes for me not to do it, but Charlie was my father, and I was going to make him happy even if it killed me.

I felt the warm breakfast dish touch my lips just as a two small screams came bounding into the kitchen, "MOMMY NO!!!!"

Without placing the bite in my mouth I lowered my fork slightly to give them a reprimanding glare. From behind me I heard a loud crash causing everyone to look at my father, "For Christ's sake, I didn't make it I was just dishing it out while Sue got the kids dressed."

I heard Seth send up a not so quiet prayer, "Thank you Jesus," while she began to shovel food in his mouth.

The rest of breakfast remained uneventful while we sat as a family talking about the day's coming events. While Mason was showing off his new hairstyle I slipped back to the days when it was just me and Charlie who ate at the kitchen table in silent compatibility. He would nervously ask me questions about my day or about Edward, because that's what a good dad does, and I would respond with half truths and one words answers, because that's what teenage daughters do.

My family ate and continued to talk about mundane things, while I stayed fixated on the past. Sitting at the table covering up things my father would not understand; sitting at this table, while Edward filled out my college applications because my hand writing was too sloppy; sitting at this table waiting while I waited for him to pick me up in the morning for school after I had spent the entire night with him. As all these memories came flooding back, the only coherent thought in my head was _'Fuck you table! Fuck you and your little chairs too.'_

I had stopped eating, consumed with the overwhelming need to sling profanities at the kitchen furniture, opting instead to push my food around my plate to cover up my lack of appetite, _'Just like he does.'_ I needed to snap out of my memories I needed to concentrate on what was going on around me.

My children ate their French toast with diligence, _'Thank god they got my dietary preferences, that would have been hard to exp,--"_

"So what do you think Bells?" My father's voice echoed off my eardrums ripping me from my thoughts, for which I was eternally grateful, but now I was left the embarrassment of admitting that I had been somewhere else.

"Oh, I, uh… right…um…sure?" Charlie chuckled and shook his head at my pitiful attempt to answer him, but thankfully took pitty on me and repeated the conversation I so rudely tuned out the first time around.

"Well Bells, Sue, Seth and I are going down to the res for the day. Billy and I are going fishing, while Seth spends sometime with his pack of friends, and Sue wants to check on Leah." I nodded urging him to continue, "So Sue and I were wondering if the kids could come with us. Leah has been dieing to see her niece and nephew since she got home from school, and I think sometime on the lake would really do these two some good, they're so pale they make you look like you just got off the plane from Mexico."

Seth snorted at Charlie's comment, but no one let it ruin the conversation while I mulled over the prospect of having the house to myself for the first time since we moved in.

"I guess I don't see the harm in it," Sending a convert look in Seth's direction I asked the room, "I can trust you to keep them safe right?" Seth dipped his head slightly as he reached for his orange juice answering my question, but Charlie, oblivious to the exchange answered.

"Of course Bells. What kind of grandpa do you take me for? We're just taking them down La Push, it's not like I'm feeding them to a pack of wolves." That was it, poor Seth could not control his reaction to that and his Tropicana came spitting out of his mouth and trickling out of his nose.

"SHIT, IT BURNS!" Tears were forming in his eyes as he violently rubbed the remaining juice from his nostrils while Sue reprimanded him for his language.

Charlie, failing to see the humor in the events kept searching from face to face, until he gave up and turned his attention back to the task at hand. "So Bells it's settled, the kids are coming with us, and you're going to sit back and take it easy."

I nodded in response, and pushed myself away from the table my long forgotten breakfast and placed the dishes in the sink. I told the kids to finish up, and then I helped them repeat my actions with their own dishes. Picking up Mason and holding Elizabeth's hand I walked up the stairs to clean the syrup from their faces and place some ground rules into effect while they were at the reservation.

"No funny business, nothing, this is not like going to a Cullen outing, you need to be on your best behavior, and if you play with the other kids, you will play fair. I could tell that they were talking amongst each other, without vocalizing the words, something they inherited from their father, which only made me more wary about the situation. "I know what you two are doing, but I swear to…crap this is a bad idea, you two are just going to have to stay home with me if you can't learn to listen."

"No mommy that's okay we heard you loud and clear, no funny business, we promise, we promise." My children were bouncing on the balls of the feet, their hands clasped, and pleading with me.

Against my better judgment, they were starting to ware me down, but I knew I needed to drive the point home. "I'm not sure about this, maybe you should wait to go to the reservation until I can be there with you."

Suddenly their deep green eyes shown up at me and their bottom lips pushed out in the most innocent look my son and daughter could manage. That was it, I was defeated. "Fine, but remember what I told you. You two will be the poster children for sweet, innocent, and charming."

Fluttering her eye lashes at me Elizabeth cooed, "Don't worry mommy we'll do anything for you."

With a wave of my hand my children were bounding out the door and down the stairs as quick s their little legs would allow. Cautiously, being sure not to miss a step, I made my way down the staircase just in time to see my kids skip out the door toward Charlie's cruiser.

With a quick hug to Seth and my step mom, they filtered out of the room leaving only Charlie and me. I leaned in and gave my father a hug and a soft peck on the cheek. He pulled away and walked silently to the door. As he reached for the handle he threw over his shoulder, "And let yourself relax, the kids will be fine. Sometimes I swear there indestructible." With that he closed the door leaning me alone. I turned around to survey my home, wondering what I should do with my day.

I felt my cell phone vibrate in my pocket. I fumbled, pathetically attempting to answer the contraption, cursing as I pulled the thin electronic to my head.

"Hello?"

"BELLLAAA!!!!"

Exhaling dramatically I said, "Good morning Alice, to what do I owe this pleasure?"


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I own nothing: not Twilight, not Edward, not Emmet, not Jasper, and certainly not Doctor Daddy.... Damn.

**Chapter 2**

**BPOV**

Knowing what a conversation with my sister-in-law, excuse me, ex-sister-in-law would entail, I made my way to the kitchen in search of my long lost coffee mug. That woman was just too hard to deal with this early in the morning without the sweet taste of caffeine.

Musically Alice giggled into the phone before saying, "Oh silly Bella, there's no pleasure involved it's just a phone call." Her voice was both bouncy and carefree, a trait that I used to find endearing, but anymore I found it to be obnoxious. Quickly I reminded myself, _'he left you she didn't.'_

Upon mentally reiterating the fact that my best friend had indeed chosen me over her own brother I joked, "I'm sorry, you're right. Talking to you is never a pleasure, telephone involved or no."

Through the receiver I heard a sharp exhale of air and then Alice's jaw snap shut. As though her eyes were on me, I could feel the heat the glare that was undoubtedly plastered to her face through the telephone, the mere thought causing me to erupt into a fit of giggles. She chastised me for my behavior, which quickly cut my enjoyment short. "Isabella Marie Cullen that is no way to treat your sister; I would like an apology, and make it sincere."

I lowered myself onto the couch, cautious of the hot beverage that I held in my left hand. I could hear Alice tap her nail on a nearby hard service waiting for me to put my feet on the coffee table and say, "Sorry Al, but you brought it upon yourself. You know that my sarcasm is completely unbridled before lunch."

She giggled, previous scorn forgotten, "I know, but I couldn't wait a minute longer. I can see you and I wasn't entirely sure how long it's going to last, so I called you right away."

Dryly I replied, "Alice you can always see me, you know where I live. Or-" I paused, but quickly continued in the most annoying schoolgirl voice I could muster. "Did like Esme ground you again. I for sure told you not spend that much, but no bother. We can just like tell our moms that we have project to like finish and we need to work on it at the library. I heard the new Cosmo published twenty-five tips to like improve our kissing techniques. I bet that could come in handy." By the end my bout, I was nodding like a bobble-head, knowing fare well that Alice could hear the shuffling of my hair against the back of the couch.

"Bella," her tone was flat, completely disagreeing with the direction I had taken the conversation. I needed to back track, and quick.

"Sorry, sarcasm…I should really that checked."

Not missing a beat Alice cooed, "I know where you can find a doctor." The hope in Alice's voice made my evil heart jump at the reference to her brother, but I quickly suppressed those emotions. '_Woman scorned, stay that way.'_

The conversation had taken a turn for the worse and I needed it to end, and fast. In a curt tone that she probably did not deserve I questioned, "Alice, why did you call?" My face grew hot as I awaited her answer, but my anger lessened at her flippant tone.

"I told you silly, I can see you, and it happens so rarely anymore, that I got excited. Is it criminal to want to call your own sister?"

Guilt quickly replaced the bubbling rage that accused her of ulterior motives, "No, it's not." Searching for anything to move the conversation forward I enquired, "So…whadya see?"

"Well, at first I saw a rousing morning of editing, followed by a few loads of laundry, and some sprucing up around the house. FYI, your dusting dance is _very_ entertaining." She paused to giggle at my expense before continuing, "Finally your evening concluded with a walk down memory lane, and a bottle merlot, which I'm a little foggy on the details because you haven't quite made up your mind yet, but I'm pretty sure the end results in my brother's face being removed from all your photo albums."

I laughed at her predictions, but made a mental note to hide all the scissors in the house, not that removing Edwards image from existence would be a bad thing, but Alice said I was drunk during the endeavor and I really did not need to explain to my ex-father-in-law that I needed stitches because I was drunk cutting his son out my life and slipped. I heard a snort on the other end of the phone, which caused a "what" to slip from my lips.

"You may want to have Charlie hide the scissors because where you intend to keep them, you're going to fall off the chair trying to reach them and break your ankle. You think five stitches would be hard to understand, try explaining broken appendages to Carlisle and see what he says." I heeded her warning, as I blew on my coffee in the hopes of making is drinkable while Alice chirped on about the impossibility of an Edwardectomy.

Just as I brought the mug to my lips and let the fluid slide into my mouth I heard Alice announce, "So I've decided that we'll go shopping to take your mind off things for a little while."

Her words caught me off guard causing me to spit my coffee out and spill some down my front for good measure. "Fuck." Quickly I sat the nearly-empty mug on the coffee table and pulled my t-shirt away from my chest with my newly freed hand. Furiously searching my mind I began to rattle off excuses as to why I could not attend her proposed shopping hellathon.

"I don't know Alice; today's not really a great day for me. I have a lot of work I need to catch up on, the kids are out with Charlie and I'm not sure when they're coming back and I should be here when they arrive. Plus the house is a wreck thanks to my toddlers; the least I could do is spend some time cleaning up after them so Sue doesn't have to." I was just about to rattle off another reason when my train of thought was interrupted by steady knocking on the front door.

I looked down and took in my appearance. The front of my shirt was wet and the coffee was drying in an ever so classy brown blob between my breasts. _'Look out Fork's finest here I come.'_ Grumbling "fuck it," I headed in the direction of the door.

Placing precaution first, I peered out the door's little window just in time to see my guest rap on my door again. Rolling my eyes I interrupted Alice's pro-shopping arguments. "Hey Al, I need you to hang for just a sec okay? There's a psychotic, necrophiliatic, midget, armed with a credit card bouncing on my front porch I need to shoo away."

Not waiting for a response I dropped the phone from my face and ended our telephone call as I pulled open the steel door revealing a nearly-flawless pixie, mouth agape, staring at me from over her large lensed sunglasses.

Snapping her phone shut, she stood statuesque and pissed before pushing her way past me. Dramatically I waved her through after the fact, "By all means Alice, come in, take a load off, make yourself at home." She walked slash stomped into the living room while I pushed the door closed and followed her.

Alice turned to meet my gaze, pushing her sunglasses onto her head, "First of all Bella, do some research, unless you're making a porn reference, the term is "little person" and you have to be under four ten to classify. I am four eleven and therefore, not a "midget" as you so eloquently put it."

I huffed at her response, "So let me get this straight…" _'God, I even talk like him sometimes'_, "You don't care that I called you psychotic or necrophiliatic, it's the fact that I called you a "midget" that you're upset?"

Throwing her hands up in the air Alice elaborated, "Well let's look at the facts shall we. I was in a psychiatric facility and when it comes to necrophilia… you're one to talk. Maybe I should introduce myself 'Well hello there Pot, my name's Kettle." She shoved her right hand into my personal space in the hopes that I would shake it, but instead, I retook my seat on the couch, reminding myself that caffeine was the root of all that was good.

Alice ever so gracefully sat down in Charlie's recliner staring at me intently while I finished my morning in peace. After what was left of my coffee was completely ingested I noticed that Alice had not taken her eyes off my newly ruined Dartmouth shirt. "What are you looking at?"

Snapping her gaze to meet mine she said, "Your shirt."

"I realize that, I guess the appropriate question would have been 'why are you looking at my shirt?"

She shook her head, "It just reminded me of something; it's no at big deal."

Rolling my eyes at her indifferent response, "Obviously there's more behind the story then you're letting on; otherwise you wouldn't be looking at the brown spot on my shirt like it held the secret location to the Holy Grail."

"Really, it's nothing."

"Really, you're going to act like I'm not your best friend, because seriously I can tell when you're keeping shit from me, and I tend to find it annoying in my old age." I was getting irritated and equally curious as to what secret my favorite tee personified.

Alice had her eyes glues to the coffee table as she played with the hem of her dress, "I guess I was just remembering the day Edward ruined his Dartmouth shirt."

I let out sarcastic snort spurring her on. "Do you remember how high strung he was before Mason was born? I mean don't get me wrong, my brother has always been the poster child for anxiety medicine, but good god if it would have been possible I think he would have had an aneurism." As much as I wanted to forget anything good that had transpired between me and Edward, Alice's laughter was infectious, and my chest began to rumble with giggles as I began to recall the events leading up to Mason's birth.

"Give your brother a break, he was nervous and wanted to be prepared." She rolled her eyes at my pitiful attempt at defending my ex-husband.

Quickly she adjusted her features in the most serious expression to cross her face since the day Carlisle made the "decision" to cancel her credit cards. "Seriously Bella, nervous doesn't even begin to cover what he was; poor Jazz had to stay in a hotel on the other side of town because Edward's emotions were ridiculous. And Prepared? HA! He hunted so much I could hear him sloshing in my visions."

She was right; boy scouts and militaries were prepared, Edward was hunkered down for nuclear warfare, but he was scared. Because of the possibility of blood Edward had stayed away when Elizabeth was born, saying that he could see the whole thing happen from Carlisle's mind, but something went wrong. My body was weak from the difficult pregnancy leaving me with little energy to push when the time came; instead I whimpered in agony and cried out my husband's name while my father-in-law numbed my abdomen for my emergency c-section.

In the weeks following, Edward was plagued by Carlisle's memories of our daughter's birth, and vowed when we found out I was pregnant again that he would be by my side when our child was born.

"Alright, alright, I get your point; Edward was staging a mass genocide on all wildlife within a hundred mile radius of Hanover." Alice was nodding vigorously with her eyes tightly closed as her body convulsed with silent giggles.

She started waving her hand in front of her chest, "no, no, no… do you remember the day you went into labor?"

Rolling my eyes I huffed out "How could I forget, my husband in all of his preparation forgot to take his cell phone with him on one of his hunting trips, and of course my water breaks at the hospital while I was visiting my friend April."

"Oh my god, I had a vision of Carlisle getting the call from the hospital and went running to find Edward screaming bloody murder."

I snorted, "Bloody murder, great use of vocabulary Al."

She snapped her gaze to meet mine, "oh you know… damn it… that's not what I meant…whatever story time's over." By the end of her sentence she had her arms firmly crossed over her chest and her words were coming out in huffs.

Quickly I felt guilty and began to back track, "I'm sorry Alice, give me a break it's still early, my filter's nonexistent until I after my forth cup." I gave her my most endearing pouty lip and held my 'world's best mommy' mug, in the blink of an eye my nearly-empty cup was filled to the top and Alice just winked.

"Okay, where was I?" She was tapping her chin, looking off in the distance feigning impossible forgetfulness, "Right, me running through the woods like a mad woman," I fought down giggles at Alice's inherent ability to the most ironic things, which she either didn't notice or she chose to ignore. "He was so consumed," she snorted at her choice of words, "that he didn't hear me coming until I was basically on top of him. When I caught his attention, he whipped his head up so quickly that he made a mess of the mountain lion in his clutches all over his shirt."

I quirked an eyebrow at her, "Is that why he came rushing into the delivery room looking like Jack the Ripper?"

Musical laugher rang throughout the house, "Oh my god, you should have seen him, one second he was ripping into his dinner and the next he was running straight for the hospital in my vision. He was just so fast that he didn't hear me yelling for him to take the minute to change. He didn't make himself look any less conspicuous bursting through the double doors screaming for someone to help him find his wife. Oh you should have saw it Bells, the entire emergency room went completely quiet, focused on Edward's gruesome appearance, then all of a sudden the staff was rushing at him trying to examine him. They were asking all the usual questions, you know. 'What happened? Where are you hurt? Where is all the blood coming from?' I don't think I had ever seen Edwards jaw clamped so tightly as it was then. He was trying to figure out where you were from their thoughts, but he wasn't getting anywhere."

I shook my head in disbelief at the mental image of my usually pristine ex-husband standing in the middle of the emergency room looking like he was the lone survivor of a train wreck. Any composure I had managed to keep up to that point was completely eradicated by giggles that rumbled in my chest at the thought of a frustrated Edward being flocked by medical personal.

"I'm not sure what was better, the fact that they were forcing him into a wheel chair, or the fact that he told them that there was nothing to worry about, he was attempting to nurse back to health a gofer he ran over with the lawn mower. But Bella, I wish you could have seen his face when we heard Carlisle tell us where you were and I was able to dart up the stairs while he continued with his lie about the varmint rescue." Alice's black spiky hair moved from side to side as she shook her head and snorted back her laughter.

Realization flashed across my face, "Ah, now were to the part I remember. You actually skipped into my room chirping about the beauty of childbirth, only someone who's never gone through labor would say such bullshit."

Shocked she chided, "Bella, how dare you talk about the birth of my nephew with such a negative tone."

My eyes widened at she attempted to reprimand me, and I was definitely not having that. "Oh your nephew, you mean the nephew that was never supposed to be born, because I distinctly remember a certain Miss Cleo wannabe tell me that I was only going to have "one miracle child"."

Jumping to her feet, Alice stuck out a perfectly manicured hand, signaling for me to stop, "Oh no you don't Isabella Marie Cullen; you will not cut down the miracle of childbirth, especially when it involves the only Cullen children _born_ in three hundred years. And pa-lease, I'm pretty positive I'm the one with the photographic memory here, I don't need you to tell _me_ about _your_ little delivery room repartee. I remember it with a clarity you can't even imagine." Her head was swaying with so much attitude it would have made a bobble head dizzy.

Throwing my mug free hand up in the air which fell with an audible clap against my leg, "Fine Alice, enlighten me."

Retaking her seat in Charlie's chair, she crossed her legs with a high pitched exhale, "I don't mind if I do. Let's start with the fact that I could hear you swearing like a sailor from inside the elevator, two floors down."

I interjected in my defense, "Well excuse me miracle ear, but that shit fucking hurt."

She smirked, "Yes, I'm fairly certain that everyone at Dartmouth-Hitchcock Medical Center that day knows exactly how much pain you were forced to endure to bring your child into the world." I rolled my eyes at her dramatics, I was not that loud. "And don't even get me started about the daggers you shot me when I came walking into the room and you automatically start questioning my abilities."

"Your abilities? YOUR ABILITIES? I specifically remember a black haired demon telling me after Elizabeth was born 'don't worry I don't see any other children in your future, scouts honor.' Well guess what, you walked in on me pushing your 'scouts honor' out of my vagina and you expect me to have faith in your crystal ball." As my anger rose, I could feel the heat rising in my cheeks, neck and ears, but when Alice doubled over in laughter all I saw was red causing me to yell, "WHAT?"

She gasped for unnecessary air between words, "Is that why you call him Scout?"

I shrugged my shoulders as a small smile began to play on my lips solidifying that Alice had discovered my secret reason behind calling my son 'scout', "Oh my shit, that _is_ why you call him Scout, and here everyone is thinking that you named after that girl in "To Kill a Mockingbird." Her excitement was undeniable, easily detected by her vibrating form, but slowly another emotion began to take over her features leaving her eyes wet and glistening from the venom that pooled there. I became concerned, afraid that she found my nickname insulting to her, but the pure joy that radiated from her squashed my fears. "I can't believe you gave him a nickname with me in mind," she paused to sniffle and spoke again in an octave only intended for canines to her, "I'm so happy."

The next thing I know my coffee mug was flying across the room, the couch was flipped backwards, and my best friend was squealing in my ears and clinging to my neck with some sort Jedi force. I heard a crash in the distance, _'man down'_. Unfortunately, my mother's day present hadn't fared as well as I had when Alice laid siege to my person.

I squirmed under her grasp as she kicked her little legs in the air; I cleared my throat to get her attention, "Alice, I really liked that mug."

Her head shot up, making eye contact with me. She backed up off of me and replaced the sofa to its original before waving her left hand dismissively, "we'll just buy you a new one and no one will ever be the wiser."

I cocked a skeptical eyebrow at her words, "no one?"

Realization spread across her face and she stomped her right foot in defeat, "Crap, I keep forgetting that my niece can sense deception." She rubbed her chin in thought, an evil gleam in her eye, "Maybe if her mother brought her around some more--"

Rolling my eyes I pushed myself up from the couch and headed toward the stairs effectively cutting Alice off mid-scolding. "And where do you think you're going?"

Without turning my head I grunted, "To change, I can't possibly go shopping wearing the remnants of my coffee geyser." I heard a squeak, "Don't even think about it, I can dress myself."

Quickly I changed out of my Starbuck's accessorized college t-shirt and into a white tank top and blue floral button front. My turn jeans looked cute with my top, but I opted to loss my chucks for brown leather flip-flops that showed off my pedicure. I lift my hair alone, but took a moment the throw on a little make-up. In less the ten minutes I emerged from my room and was heading down the stairs looking pretty good.

Alice nodded in approval, "You know, I think you're the only case in history where motherhood has made a woman more fashionable."

I chuckled, "I don't think it was motherhood that made me more fashionable, it was Cullen-hood." I scrunched my nose, "They just happened to coincide." I took a couple steps toward the door and grabbed an unusual set of keys off the hook, "And no arguments, but if you want me to go I'm driving."

Alice looked as though she thought about arguing, but the bright pink polish that highlighted my stubby toes caught her attention, "When did you start getting pedies?" Her tone was laced with accusation, which left me scrounging for the words that would save me from her pixie wrath.

"A couple weeks after I moved back in with Charlie. Sue and I go every two weeks, you know, step-mother- daughter time." Her face remained unchanged, that irritated expression was carved for my eyes to behold. "Alright, when Charlie and Sue got married I was already living in New Hampshire with a baby on the way, so we really didn't have any time to bond. When I moved back I felt like a stranger in my own home. Sue and I started out simple, like making dinner together a couple times a week, but the more time I spent with her the more time I missed Renee and Esme which made me feel guilty, like I was replacing them or something." Her features softened as I continued, "Apparently she's a very intuitive woman, because one night when we were making dinner she whispered, "I'm not trying to replace your mother or your mother-in-law, just like I don't want you to replace Leah, but I would really like a relationship with you because I like to think of you as a daughter." That was it Al, I couldn't go around hurting everyone because I was hurting so we started doing 'girl outings' which basically turned into trips to the "Snips and Clips" for some good old fashioned pampering."

I flipped my car keys in my hand while Alice scrutinized my feet then looked up at me with sad eyes. "If it's any consolation, Esme misses you too." I nodded silently not wanting our conversation to go in that direction. Sensing my uneasiness Alice quickly changed the subject, "No worries, it's about time those toes got to see the light of day." With a wink she headed toward the passenger side of my Guardian, the street legal tank Edward bought me as an engagement gift.

I followed behind her, keys in hand, but began to walk around the back of the house, "We're not taking the tank today Al."

She was by my side in a flash, sending sideways glances in my direction as we continued to walk down the worn dirt path that led to the old shed on the edge of Charlie's yard. We stopped just in front of the door and I began to fiddle with the Master Lock that kept the doors sealed from the elements. "Bells, what's in here?"

I glanced over my shoulder and saw Alice standing on her tip toes trying to get a glimpse of what was stored so secretly. "When I was little think is where Charlie kept my outdoor toys." She nodded, "When I moved back to forks, he kept his boat stores here in the off season." She nodded again, "And since I moved back I've used it to store this." I threw open the double doors to reveal the silver gorgeous piece of British engineering that I had gained in my divorce settlement.

Alice's wide eyes proved that no one knew about Eddie's and me's little agreement the morning he left, "Is that Edward's Vanquish?"

I shook my head "Ah, ah, ah Alice, that," I pointed in the direction of the car, "is Bella's Vanquish, and I think it's ready for its maiden voyage."


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: S. Meyer created… QC manipulated.

**Chapter 3**

**APOV**

"Whoa", my voice was too low to reach Bella's ears while I stared in disbelief at the car nestled in the oversized chicken coop located in the far corner of Chief Swan's yard.

When Bella had asked me where I was going a quick image of me and her nestled in the passenger compartment of a sports car flashed in my mind, but never in a million years would I have guessed that we would be riding in _this_ car, and I mean never.

In all the years that I can remember, there have only been a handful of times that I have been surprised, let alone shocked, all of which involved the brunette to my left. To say the least, the feeling was unnerving, and I momentarily allowed myself to sympathize with my jackass brother; Bella is both the most fascinating and frustrating human I have ever encountered.

I mentally began to observe the situation unfold before me as though I was a third party and not an active member. _'Bella moves toward the driver's side door, I remain rooted where I stand. Bella opens the door, flashing me a devilish smirk, I merely blink. Bella clears her throat, and asks if I'm okay, and I…and I… wait Bella's talking, I should answer,'_ but I could not force the words to come from my frozen mouth.

Glaring at me, my sister-in-law questioned, "Well fuck Alice, haven't you seen a car before?"

That was all I needed to be pulled back into reality. Rolling my eyes in response I bounded to the passenger side and jumped into the seat. Bella slipped into the cool leather with a little shiver that may have been caused by the temperature or the power the car emanates. Either way, the reaction was momentary and the car roared to life.

Quietly we passed through Forks, attempting not to gain too much attention, but whether Bella admitted it or not, we were Cullen's, attention came with the name.

The moment we crossed over the invisible line that separated Bells from her father's police chief wrath, the car quickly began to accelerate. Over the years, I had ridden with Bella in the Guardian numerous times. At first she was tentative and jerky, treating the gas pedal as though she was playing a drum kit and not a Mercedes, but she eventually grew more consistent and smooth. She even began to appreciate the speed our kind lived for, the same speed that left her wary of us behind the wheel in the naivety of her youth. My eyes keys shifting in the direction if the speedometer and when the needle teetered at 115 mph, I suddenly felt uneasy about the rate of which we were traveling with a human, an extremely uncoordinated human, behind the wheel.

Instinctively I began searching my mind's eye from any possible disaster that could occur, but everything kept coming up fine, a little unbelievable, but fine. None the less I decided to voice my concern. I opened my mouth to speak just in time to hear Bella yell, "OH! I love this song!"

Without taking her eyes off the road, (thank God), Bella reached over the center council, adjusting the volume to a decibel that I was sure would damage her hearing, but when she began to shimmy and flounder about with enjoyment I didn't question the loudness. Instead, I sang along.

"Cause if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it; if you liked it then you should have put a ring on it…" I belted out the lyrics, bounced in my seat and threw my hands in the air egging my sister to join me and Beyonce. "Come on Bella you know the words!"

It was priceless, normally Bella would keep her beautiful voice silent to the world, resigning herself to singing lullaby's to her children and Poison in the shower, but something about that song stuck a chord with her, and without warning she was bellowing louder than I was.

"I got gloss on my lips, a man on my hips, got me tighter in my Dereon Jeans. Acting up, drink in my cup, I can care less what you think. I need no permission, did I mention, don't pay him any attention. 'Cause you had your turn, and now you got to learn what it really feels like to miss me." We continued singing through the duration of the song and the next five following; apparently Bella's playlist was really big on girl power.

We we're well on our way to Seattle, when Webbie's "Independent" ran through the speakers, and without missing a beat, the pasty mother of two beside me was rapping like a champ, complete with swear words, if I could have cried tears of joy, I would have been testing how effective my over-priced mascara truly was. I was just so damn proud that she no longer had Edward's taste in music, that I nearly jumped over the gearshift and embraced her fragile little frame. Goodbye emo music!

Eventually, Bella's energy began to decline, but her smile was still apparent in her eyes as she bobbed her rhythm-less head against the beat of the music in true Bella fashion. The silence was calming, helping me reign in my geyser of energy.

To avoid ruining my sister-in-laws current state of bliss, I took to gazing aimlessly at the actions of the people in the cars around us. It's interesting what people believe they can get away with inside the security of their window filled autos. I smiled, greeted by my own reflection as I thought of those around us.

Looking at a middle-aged man in a blue Miata wearing a blue tooth headset and an ascot tie, _'Ew dude, people can so see you picking your nose. That is gross.'_

My next target was a Rosalie wannabe with fake boobs and a nose piercing, _'Wow! That chick is totally talking on her cell phone, smoking a cigarette, and putting on eye liner while going at least seventy-five. That's skill.'_

My eyes shifted to the opposite side of the highway focusing on a oncoming black Hummer, there before me sat a lonely man, about twenty-five years old with black hair and tattoo covered arms, I may not have liked emo music, but boy are their boys yummy. _'Hello handsome, has anyone ever walked up to you and said 'You've kept me waiting,' because if they haven't, they should.'_ I was still engrossed on his content smirk when he shuddered ever-so-slightly, '_Turn down the air conditioning boy, can't you tell you're OH MY GOD!'_ Just as I was mentally telling the boy he was little chilled, a vision of the head belonging to a red-haired women popping up from his lap and licking her lips passed through my mind. As quickly as the vision appeared I was graced with the live performance, _'Hmm, a hummer in a Hummer, how poetic.'_

I looked over at Bella to see if she had even noticed what was going on around her, but no she still continued to bob along, completely oblivious, completely human.

I accidentally let a non-humorous snort escape at the thought of how human Bella still was. I won't lie, I was bitter about the situation revolving around my brother's unforeseen departure. He was so concerned about the future of his children, worried because I couldn't see them, worried that I was not one hundred percent positive if they were more like our kind or Bella's. As the kids grew older and they held more of their mother's tendencies, Bella's future, the few glimpses I could catch of it, was becoming uncertain as to whether or not she was going to be become Edward's for eternity.

"Are you going to get that?" Bella's voice tore me from my internal monologue as the theme song from _Buffy the Vampire Slayer_ filled the cabin of the Aston-Martin.

I plucked the phone from my purse, flipped it open as was met with a very agitated caller, "Took you long enough."

"Well hello to you to." My voice was chipper, but to be honest all the negative energy I was encountering that morning was starting to tear me down and fuck with my ora.

"You were supposed to call me when saw how she was doing, that was almost two hours ago." Rosalie had taken up the position of Bella's personal protector since Edward's 'hit it and quit it' stunt a few months back.

In a low voice that would go undetected by my human sister's ears I huffed out, "If you were so damned concerned you should have came with me."

That only seemed to make her more irate, "I would have, but you left when I was a little incapacitated in case you didn't notice the banging head board and the absence of me and my husband. I didn't even know you were gone until Esme told me you promised to call with an update."

I cringed at the thought of Rose and Emmet together in the biblical sense, this time loud enough for Bella to hear I shivered out, "Please, spare me the details, that is my brother you're referring to, and it's bad enough that sometimes I wish I could bleach my eyes, can we please leave my ears in peace."

Laughing slightly Bella unnecessarily yelled toward the phone, "Hey Rose." She could tell who I was talking to by the context of that one statement, the way Bella just worked and belonged as a member of my family made my non-existent heart jump with joy and contort with pain; Edward was such a dumb ass.

"Put the phone to her face."

Giggling into the phone I said, "I'm completely positive that she can hold the phone to her face and drive at the same time."

Like a concerned mother she questioned, "How fast is she going?"

I looked over at the speedometer and cautiously said, "Uh, like… 120"

I was met with the reaction I feared, "Are you serious, Jesus Alice you're letting the girl sign her own death warrant. I swear to God, if I didn't know that her car would survive nuclear warfare I would be running in your direction right now."

I rolled my eyes at Rose's mother hen rant, "Hold your horses Seabiscut, she's fine I would know long before she did if she wasn't, and besides… we're not in the Guardian."

"You're telling me that you let her drive the Porsche, with the modifications I did to YOUR car. Oh hells no, where are you at? Make her pull over; I will be there in less than twenty minutes."

Bella could tell by my facial features and my half of the conversation that Rose was over-reacting, and took it upon herself to motion for the phone. Obediently I passed it to her, mouthing out 'your funeral, not mine.'

Shrugging her shoulders, Bella began to reassure her other sister. "Calm down Rosalie, I'm completely fine."

Thankfully for my superb hearing I, unlike Bella could hear the entire conversation as Rose began to argue, "You need to slow down, you have babies to take care of. Driving at that speed is completely irresponsible and I would have expected more from you Isabella."

I grumbled toward the passenger window, "You're not her mother."

"Keep your comments to yourself Alice; this conversation is between me and Bella."

Bella shifted the phone from her right hand to her left shoulder so she could down shift in attempts to keep the peace, "Okay, okay… hear that? I'm down to 95, is that better?" Rose grumbled in response allowing Bella to continue talking, "As much as I appreciate your concern Rose, Alice's right, you're not my mother, but you make a good point about the kids, so I promise no more driving over one hundred, unless the situation calls for it."

There was a pregnant pause before Rose finally agreed to Bella's compromise and told Bella to have fun and spend lots of Edward's money. Bella laughed, and promised to make him cringe wherever he was when he got the credit card bill from the trip, then passed me back the phone.

"Hello again" I chimed into the phone.

"Hey," Rose sounded a little dejected. "She sounds good, but how is she, I mean _really_, how is she?"

I stole a glance in Bella's direction, and then once again mumbled in a low voice, "She's good. Well, she's better. I think some time out will do her some good, maybe you and Em should keep the kids for he night, you know give her sometime without them as a constant reminder."

Rosalie sighed, "It's been over six months; do you think that she'll over get over it?"

I paused, wanting to answer my sister's question, but I couldn't be certain either way, so instead I ask "So can you two take them or should I ask Carlisle and Esme?"

"Of course will keep them for the night, just make sure Bella has a good time, she deserves it." There was a long calculating silence before Rosalie spoke again, "And to insure that, she is absolutely not allowed out of there before she drops at least a thousand dollars…no, no, no, you better make that two, otherwise he won't even notice."

"Don't worry I got it under control, we're going to have this car packed to maximum capacity by the time we leave we leave Seattle."

There was another pause, and what sounded like shuffling, "Speaking of car, if you two aren't in the Guardian or the Porsche, what are you two in?"

Knowing her reaction before she did I blurted out, "The Vanquish." And then began to make static noises with my voice, "ckkkk, you're breaking up Rosie, ckkkk, what was that? Have fun? Ckkkk, Sure thing, yup we'll bring you home something nice." While Bella laughed in hysterics in my left ear, Rosalie was attempting to get a word in edgewise in my right, but was cut short when I said, "Ckkkk, the reception our here is, ckkkk, horrible. Rosie, I got to, ckkkk, go there's a, ckkkk, tunn-". Before I could finish the word 'tunnel' a snapped my phone shut and tossed it back into my snakeskin Prada bag.

With a shrug, I glanced over at Bella. She was in the process of collecting herself, shaking her head she said, "You are so evil sometimes, I hate to know what you do to me when I piss you off."

I smiled and fluttered my eyes, feigning innocence, "Who me, why Bella, I'm hurt."

Rolling her eyes she reached over and turned the volume on the stereo back up and mumbled, "Right," before the car fell once again into comfortable silence, leaving me once again alone with my thoughts.

I took in the image of the young woman beside me. For having two children and a college degree, she did not look a day over seventeen. She looked young and light hearted behind the wheel of her ex-husband's car, not the broken woman Rose, Esme and I found six months ago in Hanover. I cringed at the thought of finding her, '_and it all started with that damned phone call_.'

_Rosalie and I were sitting in the living room reading the latest issues of __Harper's Bazaar __and __Cosmo __when my phone rang brightly of one of Edward's latest compositions. A smile broke out across my face as I bounded over the sofa to reach my incoming call._

"_Hello brother dearest, how are the east coast Cullen's doing?" I had not heard from Edward in a little over three days, and since I could not see him or Bella in my visions anymore I lived in a constant state of mystery; outwardly I acted annoyed, but secretly I found it thrilling._

"_She's going to need you." His voice was court and cold, unlike the Edward I had become accustomed to over the past five years. I, as well as Rosalie, instantly became concerned._

"_Who's going to need me? Edward, what's going on?" The dread that I was trying to suppress was overtaking my voice while my entire body clenched up in fear._

"_Bella needs you." Again his voice was sharp enough to cut through stone, but I pushed that aside._

"_Why?"_

_He inhaled a broken breath, almost as if he had been crying, "Decisions were made."_

_I was losing patience fast, thinking 'Sometimes you are even cryptic for a vampire,' when Edward's image behind the wheel of the Volvo flashed in my mind. I tightened my grip on my phone and gritted out "Edward, where are you?"_

_There was a long pause of eerie silence that came to an end with a single word from my brother, "Away."_

_In the blink of an eye, everything came into perspective, the tone in his voice, being able to see him, the need to see Bella; it was all adding up, and I wasn't the only one to notice._

"_That dumb mother fucker!" Rosalie had jumped to her feet and thrown the Cosmo across the room before bounding up the stairs, leaving me alone with my cell phone and a message I did not want to hear._

_Shakily I asked, "Away where?"_

"_Safely away." With that my thoughts were confirmed. Once again he had abandoned her, but this time was going to be different._

"_I'm not going to choose you this time." _

_Slowly and forcefully Edward inhaled and exhaled into the phone's receiver. "I don't expect you to." There was click, and the line was dead. I thought momentarily about calling his phone back, but the effort would be fruitless, much like last time his phone was already out of his possession._

_In agony, I allowed my cell to fall to the ground at my feet, unsure of what course of action to take next. Bella needed me. I remember the stories Charlie told me and the images that haunted Edward from the last time he walked away from her; that would not be the case this time because I would be with her._

_I bent over to pick up my phone to make the proper arrangements, when I heard Rose squawking to an unknown person. "I need two tickets to New Hampshire, the sooner the better."_

_An image flashed through my mind at the exact moment she said 'two', "Make that three Rose," was all I said before Esme came fluttering down the stairs with a small suitcase and carry-on bag._

_Rose cocked an eyebrow in our mother's direction, to which Esme responded "My daughter needs me." Rose nodded in return and then informed the person on the other end of the phone about the increase in flyers._

_Within two hours we were in the air._

_As we traversed the continental US, I began to concentrate on Bella's future hoping to force some glimpses of what to expect; it was absolutely pointless. I accomplished nothing other than a migraine; something I did not even think was possible._

_We touched down just after 5 o'clock in the evening, and to say that the three of us were concerned was an understatement. Rose just about bit of the head of the pimply boy at the rental car desk when he tried to give her keys to a silver Volvo, Esme was furiously updating Carlisle and the boys to the cause of our sudden disappearance while twirling her hair, and I still racked my brain for any sight, but was continuously graced with the image of a liquor store._

_We sat in silence as the black Mercedes Rose was able to procure maneuvered it's way toward the brick house nestled in the woods, Edward had bought for Bella before the moved for school. It was then that my mind flooded me with images, some more confusing than others, but they all granted me with the same conclusion. Bella was in a bad way and she needed us._

_When Rose parked the car, I informed her and Esme of what to expect, but my warning did little to prepare us for what we were about to find._

_We pushed our way past the door, barely hanging on its hinges with a fist hole punched through it. "Bella? Honey where are you? It's Esme sweetheart, Rose and Alice are with me to make sure you're okay." Esme's voice broke as her eyes surveyed the damaged living room. Picture frames and knick-knacks had been thrown and smashed; the couch was in shreds, Edward's baseball from the 1917 World Series was effectively lodged in the center of their flat screen television, and his Babe Ruth baseball bat hanging out of the fireplace, forty percent of it consumed by now non-existent flames._

_I opened my mouth to speak, but Rose's voice echoed with rage against the room's taupe walls. "Isabella Marie Cullen, where the fuck are you?"_

_Shooting a glare in her direction, I sarcastically sneered "Real tactful Rose." _

_Meeting my gaze she responded, "What? Esme's way wasn't working and you weren't saying anything."_

_Again I opened my mouth, but was interrupted; however this time Esme's voice caught my attention, "Shhhh," she rose her forefinger to her lips and graced both of us with chastising looks, "Do you hear that?"_

_I sharpened my ears for any sound out of the ordinary, but all I could hear was Rose's incessant foot-tapping. Finally I had enough, I turned to her, "I swear to Jesus Rosalie, I will rip you apart and spread the pieces to the furthest ends of the globe if you don't calm the…fuck…down."_

_That was all it took to achieve complete silence, allowing the most horrendous version of Danny Boy to ever to ring loud and clear from the back yard. _

_One by one we crept at a human pace through the remainder of the house. There were pots and pans in the dining room, along with dents in the wall the mostly likely matched the Kitchen Aid goods. The kitchen faired no better than the rest of the house, shattered dished and dismembered cabinet doors. World War III occurred in this house._

_Esme was the first to pass through the sliding glass door that opened the house to the backyard. Gasping at the sight before her, she stood frozen. I managed to meander around her solid figure, but Rose was forced to push her way past our statuesque mother._

_With her push the three of us finally emerged onto the back patio, allowing Rose to sum up the scene taking place two hundred feet away with a low, "What. The. Fuck?" _

_Standing with her back to the house, Bella was sporting old flannel pajama bottoms, and Edward's "Cullen" baseball jersey. Her tangled hair was pulled up half-hazardly, sticking out in all directions._

_Bella continued slaughtering the Irish folk song, while she swayed back and forth in front of a trashcan alter, filled with what presumably was Edward's clothing._

_She stopped singing to take a swing from a glass bottle clutched in her right hand, I read the label, Jack Daniels._

_She removed the bottle from her lips, causing my subconscious to send up a little prayer that the singing portion of the afternoon had concluded. Thankfully Bella had progressed to talking to non-existent companions, "Ah Edward you want a little Jacky too? Sure why not." Her words were grotesquely slurred, and comically her arms flailed about her. The bottle however, remained securely grasped in her right hand as she poured a healthy amount over my brother's designer wardrobe._

"_A little Jack for Doucheward…" Bella's voice chimed with playful enjoyment, "and a little Jacky for Bella;" again my sister slugged back a healthy helping of whiskey. Again she poured liquor on Edward's clothing saying, "a little more Jack for Assward, and even more for Bella." After she took a long swig from the bottle gripped in her right hand, she bent over and squeezed the bottle between her knees freeing her hands without having to remove her liquid courage from her person._

_Bella began to fumble in her pocket until she found a beaten up pack of Camel Menthol Lights. She tapped the open end of the soft pack against her hand until a cigarette could easily be grasped and then placed the tobacco filled tube to her lips._

"_Since when does Bella smoke?" I didn't ask my question to anyone in particular, but none the less Rosalie answered in whisper that matched mine. _

"_Since when does Bella drink?"_

"_Touché."_

"_Shhhh," Esme was glaring at us and then refocused her attention on Bella who was now fumbling with a box of eighteen inch long fireplace matches. Drunkenly she began to strike the long match against the side of the matchbox until she successfully gained fire at her disposal. Ceremoniously she brought match to her mouth as though she was about to spit fire in an effort to light her cigarette. _

_The three of us watched in silence as a small cloud of smoke made it's appearance when Bella exhaled loudly then dropped the still burning match onto Edward's alcohol soaked clothing. In a matter of moments a small fire began to rage in the trashcan in front of Bella while she resumed pounding back the bottle of Jack Daniels._

_During her list big swig Bella had dribbled a little down her but had quickly wiped it away with the back of her left hand while raising her booze high into the air. "To you Fuckward, because without you I would have more self-confidence, no abandonment issues, and a normal life; my only regret is that I wasn't clever enough to manipulate your name to it's full potential when we were married."_

_To my right a loud "HA" erupted before Esme was able to clamp a hand over Rosalie's mouth, but it was too late, the damage had been done and Bella spun around to greet her company._

_She stumbled at first, uneasy on her feet, mostly likely a mixture of Bella's natural "grace" and booze. A large smile swept across her face, arms out wide as though she awaited an embrace, that damn bottle still clasped in her right hand as she cheered, "Ali, Rosie, Esme… I'm so glad you're here." Turning her torso slightly she moved her arms to present the flaming clothing. "You're just in time… I'm having a barbeque!"_

"_Oh… Okay?" I was at a complete loss of words and was floundering fast. Looking for backup I shifted my gaze from a very intoxicated Bella to Esme and then Rosalie. My mother looked shocked at the sight of her daughter-in-law and Rosalie shrugged, she just shrugged._

_To low for Bella to hear I grunted out "Thanks for the help." Here I was thinking that I had gathered the A-Team for mission "Restoration Bella", when apparently in all actuality I really only had A-Crappie-Team, at my disposal._

'_No worries,' I thought. 'Bella's my best friend; I know exactly what she needs… right?'_

_I was visibly building up my confidence, not that Bella noticed, she had returned to downing the amber liquid that had placed her in her present condition._

_I straightened my shoulders; I raised my head high, just as Rose placed a hand on my upper arm whispering, "I got this… watch."_

_I shifted my gaze to my sister's devilish gleam and thought, 'Uh oh.' I opened my mouth to stop her, but it was too late._

"_BELLA!" Rose had left my side I was making her way down the patio steps._

_Esme's concerned voice reached my ears, "Please God, let her NOT say something inconsiderate.'_

_I smirked that my own thoughts mirrored my mother's; however when Rosalie growled out, "I won't," my smirk turned into giggles that I attempted to cover up with an inconspicuous cough._

"_Bella," Rose said again, "What are we having, Gucci or Versace?" My blonde sister made eye contact with me wiggling her eyebrows, looking quite pleased with herself. The only thing I could think at that moment was 'Oh, you're so pretty Rosalie.'_

_Bella momentarily froze in mid-gulp. Her heavily lidded eyes snapped open in response to my sister's words. The hot mess that was my sister-in-law shifted her head to meet Rosalie's smiling face head on, the whole time keeping the mouth of the bottle attached to her lips._

_Bella's brow furrowed in concentration, never losing contact with good ol' "Jacky", then finally as though someone was performing stand-up for her alone she broke out in a fit of laughter spitting whiskey all over Rosalie. It was priceless._

_Of course Rose scoffed and stomped back to the non-splash zone Esme and I safely occupied grumbling "If that's what I get for helping then you're on your own."_

_Esme took the moment to tell Rose and I that she was going to search the house for the children, before she dashed away._

_I nodded, for no one in particular, possibly attempting to figure the best plan of attack, 'Short and sweet Alice, rip off the band-aid', "Bella honey, what's so funny?"_

_Between deep breaths and belly bursting guffaws she managed to horse out, "The…irony… of… inviting… vampires… to… a… barbeque."_

_I smiled at her thought process as I cautiously made my way to her side, "Inviting us to eat is one thing, using us as kindling is quite the other."_

_Her face dropped, "I'm so sorry. I'm such a horrible hostess; I have nothing for you to eat, why on earth would I invite people over for a barbeque and have nothing to meet their diets. No wonder my husband left me." Bella was swaying arms wide gesturing wildly until she pointed her burning cigarette, tightly clasped between her index and middle fingers, into the air announcing, "Mental note Bella…" She giggle to herself then dropped her voice "Captain's log, today I discovered I need to be a better hostess to keep a man."_

_I began to match her laughter, though I refrained from sounding as hysterical as Bella, no need to alert the neighbors and what not._

_Suddenly Esme materialized in her previous spot next to Rose, her face clouded with fear and concern, "Bella, Bella… sweetie… um… where are my grandbabies?"_

_With that the laughter ended, again her brows furrowed and worry lines appeared around her eyes. Taking in her expression I thought, 'I'm going to have to buy her a moisturizer for those,' but almost immediately chastised myself, 'Now is not the time Alice.'_

"_Where are the kids? WHERE are the kids? Where are the KIDS? Where ARE the kids?" Over and over Bella repeated the statement emphasizing different words as though that would help her concentrate._

_Taking a long drag off of her forgotten cigarette, Bella brought the bottle of liquid companionship level with her face and whispered, "Jacky, Jacky, Shhhh this is serious… I need you to concentrate, because I can't. Where are the kids?" She quieted, squinting her eyebrows as though the bottle was telling her a secret, then shrugging her shoulders, chirped it's response for all to hear, "Nope, Jacky doesn't know."_

_Esme began to nervously ring her hands in front of her, a trait she only displayed in extreme moments of distress, "That's nice darling, but I wasn't asking your bottle of Jack Daniels I was asking YOU where your children are."_

_Bella's face broke as tears came running down her cheeks, "WHERE ARE MY KIDS? Oh my god, I'm such a horrible mother." She began to scream for Elizabeth and Mason. Over and over she repeated their names, until she stopped, a blush taking over her face she whispered with a quiet giggle, "They're with my friend April, they'll be home tomorrow morning. She thought I needed some time "alone". Little did she know," she paused to hiccup, "all I have is alone time."_

_Relaxing slightly Esme approached where Bella and we standing, "Well that's a relief." Stealing a glance at me before she continued, "Bella your friend was probably right about you needing alone time, but do you think she would terribly offended if I went over there and got them so they could stay at the hotel with me?"_

_Bella rubbed her chin, her cigarette terrifyingly close to stray hair, "Hmmm, I think that would probably be a good idea. My phone is…" she waved dismissively in the direction of the house._

_Esme smiled gently at her intoxicated daughter cupping her cheek with her left hand, while whispering for only my ears "fix this."_

_I nodded once, trying not to catch Bella's attention, she absolutely hates when we talk in front of her._

_Esme backed away while Rosalie took her spot. I knew we needed to tread lightly otherwise Bella would come out swinging, if we could avoid the emergency room we would be in good shape._

_Rosalie apparently had other intentions._

_Snatching the bottle away from Bella's hand, she tossed it in the fire behind us. Bella opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off when Rosalie grabbed her behind the knees and threw her over her shoulder._

_Bella kicked, hit and squirmed under Rose's grasp, "PUT ME DOWN! I AM NOT A CHILD!"_

_Ignoring the screams coming from behind her back Rosalie began to move toward the house, up the stairs and into the bathroom._

_Not-so-gently she tossed Bella into the shower, "ROSALIE THIS IS COMPLETE BULLSH--"_

_Bella cut off her own sentence when the cold water caused her to scream._

_It was then, as though a wall collapsed Bella fell under the weight of her pain. She crumpled herself onto the tub floor and rocked back and forth all the while crossing her arms across her chest to keep the whole that tore through her together._

_Her tears began to intermingle with the showering water, "Why I can't I be enough? Why can't he just love me?"_

_She broke me frozen heart, I needed to hold her._

_Rosalie beat me to the punch._

_She stepped into the raining water, Jimmy Choo's and all, crouched down behind Bella and pulled her human sister into her chest. "Shhhh, Bella let it out honey. You're going to be okay."_

_I followed Rose's lead and stepped into the confined area in front of Bella wrapping my arms around her legs and laying my head on her knees. _

_She shook with her sobs, "How is it going to be okay? He left, and then you'll leave, and I'll be all alone with two children to raise, that's how it works"_

_I gritted my teeth, 'You made your bed Edward lie in it.' "Bella, listen to me Bella." She shook her head but I was not going to be deterred "I am, we are NOT going anywhere. He left you we didn't and we won't. You're our sister as much as he's our brother. You will not be alone. I promise you."_

_Bella continued to cry, but nodded, hopefully in understanding._

_Always the way with words Rose sneered, "Fuck him."_

_I looked up to meet Rosalie's face. It was down-turned in Bella's hair as she place soft kisses on her crown, but I could see the mascara running down her face in streaks as though she were crying, leaving me only to imagine that I looked the same._

_We sat that way, the three of us stuffed in tub crying away the pain that Edward had single handedly caused once again, until Bella passed out._

_Together Rose and I changed Bella into her night clothes and then tucked her under her blankets. In silence we stood and kept a vigil over our sister while she slept._

_After we were sure she would sleep the rest of the night Rose and I crept from the room, leaving the door cracked behind us._

_Rose turned to face me, determination and make-up smeared across her face. "She will get through this, or so help him God, he WILL meet a fate worse then death."_

_I nodded allowing the images of my brother burning to flood my mind, Rosalie had made her decision, and Edward's only hope relied in the hands his abandoned wife._

"Keep a strait face when you tell a lie; always keep an air tight alibi. Keep it hid in the dark; what he don't know won't break his heart." Somewhere along my reminiscing Ciara's "Like a boy" caught Bella's vocal attention.

She was singing and bouncing behind the wheel of Edward's, scratch that, _her_ Vanquish as we exited the free-way in Seattle.

She smiled in my direction, it did not quite reach her eyes, but it was more than I was recently used to. I turned my head to look out the passenger window grinning like the Joker, _'Yes, she's definitely better.'_


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Twilight's not mine, but whatever… everyone has their faults.

**Chapter 4**

**BPOV**

"Is it all going to fit, we-uh-I may have gone a little overboard." I eyed the sports car skeptically as Alice and I unloaded our third and final bag drop off at the Vanquish.

Dropping her bags with and exasperated huff she smiled, "Of course it's going to fit silly. I knew how much and what we were going to buy before we hit the highway. However, we have reached maximum capacity," she giggled at our purchases, "anymore I might have had to run home."

I rolled my eyes, "It would have never come to that and you know it. I would have went in there and returned some of these things before I made you run home. In fact, I should probably…" I trailed off bending over to gather a couple of bags from the ground to return them when that devil of a pixie grabbed me by the waist, placing me on the ground nearly twenty feet away from the car.

"You will do no such thing. You earned these. You earned every last shoe, sock and panty being married to that depressed mass of a man! From now on Bella "return" isn't in your vocabulary, along with "shouldn't", "too much" and "no Alice" got me?" I nodded, fairly afraid of the repercussions if I didn't.

Instantly Alice's dark mood brightened as she dashed to the car and began forcing the remaining bags into whatever crevice she could find, "Good, now that we got that handled, let's go home and model our goodies."

I rolled my eyes as I walked toward the car. I reached for the door handle, sending a worried look in Alice's direction, but she quickly reassured me of my safety with a smile and a nod as she forced the last bag behind our seats with her pristine, Jimmy Choo clad foot.

I slithered in behind the wheel, thanking genetics for my smaller build, otherwise the three hour drive home would be unbearable, as it was, I was running the chance of brushing the girls up against the steering wheel every time I made a turn. The car came to life as I searched for the right words to get out of Alice's "modeling" session. I went shopping without complaint; I think I had progressed enough for one day.

"Not on your life Bella." I shot a questioning eyebrow in Alice's direction and attempted not to laugh. There she was practically hunched over the dashboard, surrounded by bags in all directions, her seat fully erect and as far forward as the engineering would allow. She was sitting on my Barnes and Noble bag like a small child at the dining room table, with her feet propped up on numerous shoe boxes, but the best part was her scowl.

Swallowing down my giggles, I managed to force out, "Hey, I have kids to get home to. I don't get the joy of doing what I want anymore, which is disappointing, I know, but its life so… Hey maybe next time we'll plan for it." I smiled at my iron curtain argument, I was going to get to go home and edit the rest of that book while sipping on a nice glass of merlot in a nice quiet house. _'Not to bad Bella. Maybe you should pick up Politics.'_

However, my mental celebration was cut short when that devil's minion chirped in, "I already got you a sitter, and actually," she looked down at her comically large diamond watch, "Em and Rose should have picked them up almost an hour ago."

"And why pray tell are they doing that?"

"So you can come over and model our goodies. Jesus Bella where were you like thirty seconds ago when we discussed this?" She was looking at me as though I had grown a second head.

I was pulling out of the parking deck, cautious of the families as they crossed the road and meandered amongst the parked vehicles, cooling my voice to a serious tone and punctuating my words I said, "Alice, no."

Feverishly she began to wag her right index finger in my face, "What the F, Ali? Get your hand out of my grill, I'm driving incase you didn't notice."

She froze momentarily in disbelief, "Did you just say 'grill?'" I nodded, keeping my eyes on the road, which apparently equated to vampire for 'speak loudly and use over exaggerated hands motions,' because that's exactly how the undead pixie continued. "Oh whatever… that's beside the point, didn't I just say that you were no longer permitted to say my name and no together?"

Smugly I explained myself. "Oh on the contrary, you said that I was no longer allowed the term "no Alice," but what I said was "Alice, no." What you implied suggests that I am not allowed refuse; however I was reprimanding, stating that you had not right to decide my actions for me. When you imposed your rules you failed to take into consideration contextual identifiers, therefore giving me a linguistic loophole."

She huffed crossing her arms over her chest and pouting dramatically, "English majors."

I rolled my eyes at her, "I don't know why you're huffing and puffing over there, you know that I'm going to cave."

Smiling, she shifted proudly in her seat, "I know, but sometimes you just make such a good argument I feel that you deserve to feel like you have a chance."

"Thanks, I think." She nodded at me then turned her gaze out window as we merged onto the highway towards home.

* * * * *

We had been on the road for nearly three hours, not really saying much. I was tired and secretly guilty for spending that much of Edward's money, not the spending the part, that fucker's loaded and left me with his kids; he deserved the dip in his finances. It was the fact that I was spoiling myself and my children, like a material bandage for the pain he caused, I was filling his void with commercial goods and that just made my stomach twist. Not that I would tell Alice.

"STOP!"

I whipped my head over at a bouncing Alice, she looked eager, her fidgeting extremities making the bags that cocooned her shiver.

"Bella, you need to pull off at the next exit!"

"Why?"

I a flow of nearly incomprehensible excuses Alice spewed words in my direction. "I have to go the bathroom, you need coffee: you looking a little puckish, I promised Emmett that I would buy him one of those clever shot glasses shaped like a gun that says 'Strait shootin' in Seattle': you know how he likes those things, Oh and a muffin, you definitely need a muffin: your blood sugar needs a boostin."

Skeptically cautious I asked "You have to go to the bathroom?"

Looking stunned she turned to me and crossed her arms. "What? No. Well that's just preposterous Bella; I don't think that's funny. Are you making fun of me for being a Vampire, because I can't help it? I can't be in this car right now, you hurt my feelings. Pull over at the next exit."

Nodding slowly at the clinically insane woman beside me I agreed, signaling as I merged into the other lane then onto the exit ramp. Thinking that a little coffee probably wouldn't hurt, I pulled into a Starbucks' parking lot, taking a spot. Before I could cut the engine, Alice was out of the car and halfway to the door. _'Maybe she did have to use the bathroom.'_

I kept my sunglasses on my face as I slid out my car, noticing the group of college aged boys taking in my appearance as they waited in the drive thru lane. Enjoying the ego boost, I smirked in their direction as I set the alarm system while I approached the coffee shop door. I have always a pretty girl, _beautiful_ according to my ex-husband, but with each of my pregnancies my features became sharper, my skin paler, and my figure thinner, more vampire than human, and frankly I was looking pretty good, not that I'm one to toot my own horn.

A bell chimed signaling my entrance, gaining me more attention. Sweeping my sights over the people I noticed the absence of a certain pixie.

I moved to the line where I patiently waited for my turn to order a five dollar cup of overpriced heaven and caffeine, all the while keeping my eyes peeled for the five foot ball of fury.

"Grande, skinny, upside-down caramel macchiato" the coffee genius that made my delicacy called out my order which I happily received smiling my gratitude in her direction.

"OH MY GOD BELLA!" Alice's excited musical voice rang through the establishment as she skipped in my direction pulling with her a discombobulated blonde man. Stopping well within my personal space she chimed out, "Look who I ran into as I left the bathroom? You remember Mike Newton from high school don't you Bella? What a coincidence that we would stop at the _same_ Starbucks at the _same_ time? What has it been like five years since we saw you last?"

Looking at me Mike smiled sheepishly, "Yup haven't seen you two since your wedding Bella; how's Edward doing?"

I audibly gulped as I took my non-cup-holding hand and pushed Alice a reasonable space away from me by means of her face, "Bubble Alice, we've talked about this." I grumbled out in her direction before shifting my attention to what Newton had said. "Yeah, uh it's been a while. Edward and I aren't even married anymore."

His eyes widened in surprise, "No fucking way, you guys were like soul mates. I mean the way he looked at you, you hung the moon the stairs _and_ the fucking sun for Cullen. How's he dealing with it? Shit, when did it happen?"

I smiled at him and shook my head as I moved toward a cluster of comfortable looking chairs, figuring this was going to take longer than the time available in the pick-up line of Starbucks. I began to answer his questions after I settled into an overstuffed brown leather seat.

"Well let's see, um Edward left me about seven months ago give or take. Really never gave a reason, just one day got out of bed and left me in New Hampshire with our two kids. Other than him paying my credit card bills I haven't heard from him." I tried to shrug it off as I took a sip of my happiness feebly attempting to suppress the feeling of loss that was crushing down on me.

Mike looked down at his own cup. "That's just fucked up. Don't get me wrong, leaving your wife is one thing, a _shitty_ thing, but bailing on your kids," he paused shaking his head, "that's a pussy's way out, no fucking man would do that." He grew quiet again before speaking in a softer voice, "I'm sorry that you had to go through that Bella, I don't know what else to say. Don't get me wrong, Cullen and I never got along back then, but I always expected him to take care of you, I think everybody did."

I gave him a half-hearted smile that didn't reach my eyes as I noticed an attractive black man walk in our direction.

"What the fuck Newton? You say you're just popping in for a piss and a latte and ten minutes later I find you sitting here with two beautiful ladies and you just leave me in the car?" His accent was thick and of the British persuasion and it made my heart flutter, but it was his confidence as he smiled and winked at me that caused my face to heat as a pink blush settled on my cheeks.

"Sorry dude," Newton began explaining to his companion, "but after twenty hours travel time next to your sour Scottish ass, there was no fucking way I was going to pass up the opportunity to reminisce with these fine Forks females."

"Fine Forks females, that's quiet the alliteration Newt, how long did it take you to think that one up?" Mike snorted into his coffee, but didn't retaliate opting instead to take a long slug from his latte. "Well my friend, are you going to introduce me or what?"

Mike nodded as he swallowed his sip, "I was just waiting for you shut the fuck up long enough for me to get a word in." The black man once again winked at me, but remained silent as Mike made our introductions. "Ladies this is Lieutenant Darien McGraff of Her Majesty's Army Special Forces." Mike's friend winked again, shoving his hands in his pockets giving me a better view of what he was working with. His head was clean shaven, along with his face. He had sharp features that were accented handsomely by his strong jaw line. His shoulders were broad and strong, not as large as Emmett by any means, but the man obviously spent a good amount of time in the gym. His white t-shirt was thin enough that I could make out a crucifix tattoo on his right pectoral and the words 'I will lay down my life for my queen and country' written on his upper arm. His pants hung low on his hips, and were comfortably lose all the way to where they gathered around his bright white Air Force Ones. He was the complete opposite of Edward and I found that extremely attractive in its own right.

While I was shameless gawking at Darien, Mike had moved on to introduce me and Alice. "D this is Alice Cullen, or is it Hale yet?"

Alice's grin split her face as she jumped up to shake Darien's hand, "Nope still Cullen," she shot over her shoulder to Mike, "But I have a feeling that Jasper's going to ask any day now."

Mike chuckled at her assuredness and I rolled my eyes, but Alice remained undeterred as she made pleasantries, "It's such a pleasure to meet you Darien. Like Mike said I'm Alice Cullen, and this beautiful mama over here is my sister-in-law Isabella Cullen."

"Ex-sister-in-law," I corrected as I stood to shake the man's hand, "and everyone calls me Bella."

Damien queered and eyebrow in Mike's direction, to which Newton took a long sip of his drink to avoid responding, leaving Darien on his own.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you Alice and Bella Cullen, now how do you two know good ol' Newt?"

"We went to Forks High together" Alice chimed, "How do you know Mike?"

"Iraq." He said with a shrug.

"Yeah," Mike elaborated, "I got shot in the ass about fourteen months back, nothing substantial enough to get sent home, but I had to spend some time in the hospital where I ended up in a bed next to this tool." Darien flicked Mike off. "Well needless to say we started talking about what got us all bedded up and when I said that I was an Army Ranger, D told me that he was a member of The Queen's special forces, giving us something to shoot the breeze about."

I nodded along with Mike and Darien.

"So you guys became instant friends?" Alice asked.

Mike shook his head, "Well when you say it like that you make us sound like we have vaginas, but in an essence, yes we became instant friends."

"So Darien what brings you to Washington?" I asked, my voice sounding rough and unlike my own.

"Well Newt and I just got done serving up a tour, and I really don't have much family back home so I thought why not take some time to see the states, find out what all the hype is about."

"And what do you think?"

"Well so far I've only seen the airport, and the inside of this Starbucks, but I have a feeling that if I keep running into lovely ladies like you, I might never go home to Scotland." Darien winked at me again, my face reacting in typical Bella style.

"Well as much as I love a good reunion," Newton said standing up and dusting off the tops of his thighs, "I need a shower and a home cooked meal, so we're going to head out."

Alice followed Mike's lead and stood up as well, "Yeah, Bella and I should hit the road too, stuff to do, people to see, you know."

Mike smiled at the Alice, "It was really good to see you two, and we should get together for a beer sometime soon, maybe when it comes time to celebrate that engagement of yours Alice."

Alice giggled, bouncing on the balls of her feet, "Sure thing Mike, we'll get together soon." Instantly Alice's demeanor changed as her eyes clouded ever so slightly. As quickly as it came her vision left, but not before relaying its message. Turning to Darien she stated, "Wednesday."

"Excuse me?"

"Bella's free on Wednesday, pick her up at eight sharp, not eight-o-five, not seven-fifty-five, eight o'clock at the Chief's house, Mike can give you directions."

I was frozen under the humiliation of her brazenness, but Darien laughed it off and winked at me again, _'God that man has a sexy wink'_.

"Then I'll see you on Wednesday night Bella, dress comfortable, you never know what we military guys will come up with."

I nodded speechless as Mike and Darien exited the coffee shop.

"No fucking way. I don't believe it Ali, you just told him to pick Bella up at eight and Wednesday and he agreed?" Rose had decided to join our girl's night leaving Mason and Elizabeth under the watchful eyes of the uncles.

Nodding vigorously Alice said, "Well I got the vision, but it wasn't solid, leaving me to believe that he wasn't going to ask, so I just stepped up to the plate. I told him when and where to pick her up, I just used his language, the man's used to taking orders so I gave them to him."

Turning her attention my way Rose inquired, "So what do think of the situation Bella?"

"I think Alice threw me under the goddamn bus."

"I knew that much," she said with a dramatic eye roll, "I mean you are going to go aren't you?" Rosalie had been up my ass about 'getting back in the game' for the last two months, which I had successfully been avoiding since every guy in Forks still saw me as "Cullen's wife" which therefore translated into "Keep the fuck away." But Alice's little stunt this afternoon placed me right where Rose wanted me, with the one man that was naive enough to ask, or say yes, whatever.

"I don't know Rose," I pinched the bridge of nose under the stress of the situation, "I don't have a sitter, and I haven't said anything to the kids about me seeing other people, up until last night my kids weren't sleeping through the night because of Edward, the last thing I want is for them to think that they're losing me too."

She nodded taking in all the information and quickly countered all of my arguments. "Bella, I don't want to hear this bullshit about you not having a sitter, you live with your parents and your brother, not to mention that any of us are more than willing to take the kids for any amount of time." I nodded knowing full well she was right, "And that other stuff, you don't have to tell them you're dating. It's not like you're going to replace Edward tomorrow with this guy, but it's about time that you start getting out. You are too pretty to be acting like a widow. Bella, Edward didn't die, he left and went who the fuck knows where. You need to move on. You owe it to yourself."

"Fine" I grumbled out.

"Really you'll go?" Alice squealed.

"Yes," I said flopping onto Alice's bed, "I'll go, but I don't want the kids to know."

"Right, that makes sense," Rose moved over to Alice's vanity to peruse her sister's nail polish selection. After finding just the right shade of red she spoke to me in the reflection of the mirror, "but how are young to keep that from Birdie, she's going to know if you lie."

"Actually, I've mastered that already. She can only tell if you're lying if she asks you a direct question, so we make sure not to give her any inclination of what questions to ask."

Alice giggled, "Ah the joys of motherhood, is it true you grew eyes in the back of your head during your first pregnancy along with these Jedi mind tricks you've developed?"

"Fuck off Alice."

"You know since you and Edward broke up you've developed a bit of a potty mouth."

I responded sarcasm dripping from every word, "Thanks for that in-depth observation Alice, I don't know if I ever would have noticed had you not pointed that out."

"No need to be condescending Bella," Alice huffed crossing her arms over her chest, "I was just teasing."

Before I had the opportunity to refute her allegations, there was soft knock at the door.

"Come in," Alice called out.

Esme came in, leaving the door a jar behind her, "Girls, can I talk to Bella for a second? It won't take long."

Without a word Rose and Alice exited the room, closing the door behind them with a defining 'click'.

She practically floated as she crossed the room to take the seat next to me, looking an equal mixture of distraught and nervous, my curiosity was starting to get the better of me. "What's up Esme?"

"Well dear," she began to twist her hands in her lap, keeping her eyes locked on them as she did so, "I couldn't help but hear that you have a date this week and… well… I think that's wonderful."

My head tilted to the left hoping she would elaborate, because I sure as shit didn't see that coming.

"This is going to make me sound like a horrible mother, which who knows maybe I am, but I'm happy that your trying to move on, trying to get your life in order. I can't tell you how disappointed I am in my son for what he did to you and those babies. I know he must have a reason, but when he left, he didn't just leave you, he left all of us broken when we didn't need to be. So yes, I'm happy that you're trying to fix at least one of us." Her eyes displayed utter happiness when she finally looked at me.

I reached over, pulling one of her frigid hands into both of my warm one saying the only thing I could think of, "Thank you."

A breathtaking maternal smile full of love and affection swept over her features momentarily before she broke eye contact with me to look at our joined hands.

"Esme?"

"Yes dear?"

"Was there anything else you wanted to say to me?"

Ringing her hands with a little more force she nodded her head, still focused on her lap, "Carlisle and I were talking," she began finally shifting her sights on my obviously uncertain form, "you can relax sweetheart, it's nothing bad." I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding as she continued. "We were talking about your current living situation; I know you love Charlie, but there are so many people in that little house. Darling we have the money, you have the money to be on your own, but you haven't."

I gulped concerned with the direction the conversation was headed in.

Esme smiled, squeezed my hand a little tighter, and the tucked a misbehaving lock of hair behind my left ear. "Bella, Carlisle and I know that you won't let us buy you a house, but the cottage in the woods is yours, always has been, and we would like you to consider moving back there."

My chest constricted instantly, move back into the first house I lived in with my husband, the first home we made love in, possibly the house my daughter was conceived in, no. I shook my head as the memories came flooding back, all the love, the security, the now unfulfilled empty promises, it was just too much, a sob broke against my better judgment. "I don't think that will be possible Esme, too many memories, but thank you."

She nodded knowingly, "I thought that you would say that, so Emmett and I have spent the last month or so remodeling it, adding a third bedroom and a study, manipulating the floor plan, creating a new color scheme. I even plated a new garden. It's a different home from before, not created for newlyweds, built for a family. So please, I understand if you choose to remain at your father's, but consider it, maybe even go see it tomorrow?"

"Okay," I whispered out "We'll go early in the morning to look at it, but I can't…" I trailed off, not entirely sure where my thoughts were headed.

My mother-in-law wrapped her arms around me lovingly before she told Alice and Rose they could come back in.

I expected Esme to leave when they returned, but she stayed seated. Instead she turned to Alice and lifted her right foot, wiggling her toes in her daughter's direction, "Alice, do be a dear and do something about this color, I think it washes me out."

My stomach was flipping relentlessly as I rode on Emmett's back to the cottage, it could have been the captain of the freaking US gymnastics team. I asked him not to go too fast, told him I was a little queasy, he happily obliged.

"Thanks for the heads up little mama, vomit at fifty miles an hour would fuck up any body's day."

None the less, we arrived all too soon, my eyes clamped shut, partially from the run, but mostly out of fear for the final destination. I never disengaged my hold on Emmett's body when we stopped, forcing him to pry me off. "Alright Bells, trust me there's nothing to worry about. So come on and let go, you'll be fine, I'm here, if you need to dip quick, just say the word, okay?"

I nodded into back as I slid down his gargantuan torso, using it as a shield for the house I had yet to see.

I don't know what I was afraid of, maybe the memories, maybe the pain, or maybe I was scared that he wouldn't be able to find me here if he ever came to look. Eventually I opened my eyes, stepping from behind my brother-in-law's massive form to take in the sight of a completely unfamiliar house.

"Is it even the same house?" I asked in awe.

"Yup," Emmett responded, "Esme told you I've been working for a month on it, basically made it a new house on the old foundation."

"But it looks so… I don't know… lived in"

"Yeah, well, Esme wanted to give you as much Old World charm possible with every modern convenience. Do you want to look inside?" Emmett reached out his giant hand and I distractedly placed mine within it, still dazed by the transformation.

The inside held even more of a change, no longer did you enter into the family room, instead the front entrance emptied into a large yellow eat-in kitchen with a fireplace and stainless steel appliances. To the right were a couple steps that led to a living room with overstuffed furniture in calming earth tones positioned to look out over the forest through a large picture window. There were two smaller bedrooms on the main floor, one light blue, the other tan, and a small bathroom. Near the front door of the house there was a winding stone staircase that led up to the master suite. It was a light pink color with bright white trim and fresh flowers everywhere. To the right lay an alcove lined with shelves, a large antique desk in the center. To the left, the bathroom had a stone shower with an oversized shower head, and a claw foot soaking tub, essentially the house was completely and irrevocably perfect.

"Emmett, the house is beautiful, you've outdone yourself big brother." There were tears in my eyes, but I forced myself to fight them down.

"Does that mean you'll move in?" He questioned excitedly. I don't know what it is about him and Alice, maybe they feed their prey speed before they eat, they are just so freaking excited all the time, it's losing is endearing quality.

"Yes," I said with a mixture of defeat and excitement in my voice.

"That's fucking fantastic Bells," he said as his spun me around what was soon to be my bedroom. "Let's get you home and packed, you can be in here by tomorrow morning."

I laughed at his enthusiasm, "Put me down Emmett. And yes I need to get home so I can start packing, but I also need to tell Charlie and the kids, and that's going to require some delicate negotiation."

"Have Alice do it," he suggested, "She's got your dad wrapped around her finger and the kids are a little scared of her."

"As much as I would like to push that in her direction, I need to put on my big girl panties and handle this on my own."

"Edward said you don't wear panties" the big man accused.

"Edward's an asshole." I stated bitterly.

Slinging his heavy arm over my shoulders as we exited my new home he said, "Yeah, but you love him."

Sighing in acceptance I confided, "Until the end of time."


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Yeah Twilight's not mine… blah, blah, blah

**Chapter 5**

**EPOV**

_Volterra, Italy: six months earlier_

The room was eerily dark and disturbingly quiet as I approached the robed clad vampires upon their thrones. I didn't want to be here, and a part of me wasn't, a part of me was still with her sleeping and making love in our bed, a part of me was with my children playing baseball and reading bedtime stories about princesses and dragons, but that's the part of me I'll never know again.

"Edward my boy, it's so good to see you again." Aro's words dripped kindness and gratitude, but I knew better, his thoughts gave him away. _'It seems you received my message then, pity really, I would have much rather preferred it the other way.'_

I nodded in response to both his thoughts and spoken words, but otherwise remained stoic, my arms rigidly placed at my sides, my hands in fists.

"How's your family Edward? Carlisle is well I hope." I nodded again, afraid that the tension in my voice would somehow offend these self proclaimed kings and then I would be of no use to my family.

"And Bella? How is your charming wife? Human? Healthy? With child?" His tone was too condescending to ignore.

"Leave her out of this, I've done what you've asked, I'm here, it is over." My tone taught and short, a growl escaping from my chest near the end.

Aro rose to his feet, his robe barely grazing the floor and he fluidly walked towards me. "You would be wise to learn your place. I am not the one that brought her into this. I am not the one who broke our kind's most basic edict, and I am not the one who ignored our ruling five years ago. You, Edward Cullen, are in no position to make demands, I know where your allegiances lie and they are not within the confines of this room, but they wouldn't be hard to find if it were to come to that."

I shifted angrily at his threat, but heeded his warning and remained silent.

"See, no reason we all can't be friends here." Aro touched my shoulder to achieve the contact needed to read my mind; I on the other hand had a constant link to the thoughts around me. _'Curious indeed.' _Aro's voice echoed within my head.

Opening his arms as he turned to address his brothers, Aro announced loudly to the court, "Edward here has decided to join our ranks as a member of our guard isn't that wonderful news?"

Marcus grunted while Caius made no inclination one way or the other, but his thoughts gave him away. _'It is odd that this boy would hand over his life to us after ninety years of freedom, for a human, and a couple half-breeds, but what is more disturbing is that Aro gave him the choice. The entire coven should be eradicated for their insubordination, human and half-breeds included.'_

My eyes darkened with hatred as Caius' thoughts proved possible my greatest fear, the choice had been given to me without a unanimous vote, leaving me to traverse a thin line between being my family's savior or murderer.

"Get the boy a robe and a room," Aro exclaimed no one in particular. "He's one of us now, we shall celebrate. Heidi my dear, I think it's time to go fishing." Stepping out of the shadows and dropping her hood Heidi smiled widely at her master before exiting swiftly to gather unsuspecting humans. The thought made me ill.

"Now what do you enjoy my boy, A positive, B negative, O perhaps, I'm sure that she'll bring a delectable selection, but since you're the guest of the hour I want to make sure you have exactly what you crave." Aro's jovial tone made it hard for me to find my words, especially when his thoughts were not nearly as forthcoming, '_what will it be boy?'_

"I do not drink from humans." I said curtly.

'_That's because you lay with them. You disgust me.'_ A female voice invaded my thoughts and Jane stepped out of the shadows to make her presence known.

Once again I suppressed my urges to defend my family. _'To defend them would ensure their demise'_ I reminded myself as images of Bella's nearly-lifeless body forced to watch our children burn amongst my family swept through my mind.

"Don't be ridiculous son, you are vampire, give into your natural urges. There is no need to keep up the charade amongst us, were friends, we accept you for who and what you are." Aro's voice grew louder as he taunted my way of life, but I refused to relent.

Coldly I informed the assembly, "I have joined you willingly for our mutual benefit, but I will maintain my current dietary practices, I owe my father and my family at least that."

Clapping his hands Aro extended an olive branch, "Carlisle is lucky to have such a loyal son, if you wish to maintain as you would have amongst your family as a silent vigil, so be it, do as you please, but keep you _hunting_ away from our city."

Again I nodded.

The double doors behind me opened releasing with it the smell of blood and the constant thumping of a singular heartbeat. The young woman's thoughts sounded familiar to me as I focused on her repeated mantra, _'They will make you one of them. They will make you one of them. They will make you one of them. …'_

"Gianna my dear, there you are, do you have Edward's robe as I requested?" Aro moved across the room in the direction of the human girl I remembered from my last trip to this hell mouth.

Mentally she prepared herself, _'Do not touch him,'_ as she laid the robe across Aro's arms. The girl was far wiser than they gave her credit for.

"Thank you Gianna. You may go." Aro dismissed the human with a wave of hand and she quickly left the way she had entered.

Aro moved to stand before me with the robe across his arms, his brothers filtered down from their perches to flank each side of him. Louder than necessary the three addressed the room.

"Edward Cullen, childe of Carlisle Cullen, you have joined our ranks as a member of the elite."

Marcus continued where Aro had left off. "Do you swear your loyalty to the House of Volterra?"

From between clenched teeth, I signed away my life, "I do."

"Then let it be known," Caius concluded, "that you now reside amongst us and fight beside us."

I bowed slightly out of expected respect as Aro placed the robe in my outstretched hands. As the men mentally commanded, I wrapped the dark garment around my shoulders, pulled up my hood, and sunk into the shadows amongst my fellow guard in rank just before Jane and Alec.

_Volterra, Italy: Present Day_

I have spent the last six months of my life amongst the worst type of monsters, reinforcing my beliefs that my kind has no souls.

I have seen more death and despair in the last one hundred and eighty days than I did in my one hundred years with my family, and slowly it's driving me insane.

The thoughts that are constantly battling their way into my brain leave mental scars that dilute the happy memories I force myself to focus on.

My room, which I keep minimally lit in the hopes of momentarily losing myself and finding my way to what my life should have been, has become my sanctuary.

"_Daddy!" I image my son screaming as he runs into my open arms, "You'll never believe what mommy did today."_

_I'd chuckle at his enthusiasm and feign ignorance, though his thoughts have already given him away. "Tell me Scout, what did your mommy do?"_

_He holds my neck tightly as I lift him off the group to walk into our brick home, pulling away to look me in the eye he would say, "She made me and Birdie chocolate chip pancakes then took us to the park, and pushed us on the swings. I went__** so**__ high daddy, but I wasn't scared one bit. I was a big boy just like you taught me."_

"_Is that so?" I would ask him with a chuckle._

"_Mmmhmm, mommy was so proud of me. Are you proud of me daddy?" His eyes glistened in expectation._

"_Everyday Mason, everyday." I'd kiss his forehead and place his restless body back on the ground. Following as his little form scurried toward the kitchen._

"_Mommy, mommy, daddy's home!" I would hear him announce my entrance before I turned the corner revealing the love of my life. She would look slightly flustered, her hair flying away from its confinement at the back of her head as she looked up from the little boy now clinging to her leg._

"_I see that," she would tell him, running her hand through his hair, "how about you go get your sister, she's still napping and dinner's almost done."_

"_Okay," he would say excitedly bounding past me as I crossed the floor to pull his mother in my arms._

"_How was your day Mrs. Cullen?" I would ask her as she wrapped her arms around my neck._

"_Good, and currently improving now that you're home Mr. Cullen." She'd wink at me as I'd flash my patent crooked grin that made her heart flutter_

"_Is that so love?" I'd nuzzle my nose to the sensitive spot below her ear and breath deep, devouring her sent, then let my tongue slip from between my lips to taste her._

_Her breath would catch as she moaned in response, tilting her head, granting me better access. My hand would drift to the back of her neck, using my grasp as leverage to bring her soft pink lips to mine._

_The feeling would instantly become overwhelming and my entire body would ache for more, the monster would push her backwards until she was wedged between me and the counter, all the while deepening the kiss. My tongue seeking entrance into her mouth would sweep her bottom lip, which she would greedily permit, pulling me closer as her tiny fingers weaved into the hair at the base of my neck._

'Oh, how I love this woman.'_ I would think, not realizing until she responded that I said the words out loud._

"_I love you too, Edward." She'd pant the words into my mouth as the pitter patter of little feet making their way in our direction would force us to slow our need to chaste kisses and unspoken promises for later._

_Refusing to let her go, I'd hold Bella tight against my chest as Mason bounced back into the room, if I didn't know it wasn't possible I would have sworn that he received his energy from Alice. His older sister on the other hand, would groggily follow a few steps behind trying to rub the sleep from her eyes with the back of her hand._

"_There's my princess," I would say to her as she took her seat at the table._

"_Hi daddy," she'd grumble out, pout already in place._

_Bella would shake her head, "Only my child would be upset to get woken for food and ice cream."_

"_Well love," I would say as I released her, "she doesn't get her sleeping habits from my side of the family." My wife would roll her eyes at my Emmett style humor as she turns her attention to feeding our children._

_After Bella and I would place plates in front of the kids, the four of us would fall into happy conversation, and my heart would grow so large with their love, that if only for that little amount of time I would feel human._

A heavy hand on my chamber door ripped me begrudgingly from my daydream.

Keeping my tone as dark as possible I spoke out, "Yes?"

Felix's voice came from the other side, "Aro and his brothers have requested an audience with you immediately."

Without a word I stood, leaving my hood draped around my shoulders, exiting into the hall to follow Felix to where our leaders were assembled. Attempting for develop a sense of what this could be about I listened to Felix's thoughts but found nothing of importance.

As expected the room was dark, the three men were seated on their ceremonial thrones, and to my dismay, their thoughts circling around my Bella.

Aro's were the loudest, his brothers' echoing the sentiment, 'Edward, Edward, Edward, you were holding back on me when I looked into your mind all those months ago.'

I tilted my head, keeping my features uniform and unwavering, while inside I was screaming in fear.

'_I'm so sorry my friend,'_ a voice I never expected to hear reached my mind with his apologies. I blinked, unsure if I had heard correctly, praying that I hadn't, but it was all in vain as Eleazar stepped into view.

Without a second thought I scoured his mind, sinking to my knees under the weight of what I found. "WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" I roared in my old friend's direction.

'_I'm so sorry,'_ he repeated, but my anger and heartache refused to let his words hold meaning for me.

"It would seem," Caius' voice caught my attention; the only other time he ever spoke in my presence was the day I was initiated, "that you have deceived us Edward."

I rose to my feet, searching their minds for any inclination of what was to come, but they redirected their thoughts in other directions, leaving me vulnerable.

"Edward," Aro began, "when you joined us, we expected your loyalty in return for your family's safety. "

"I have been loyal," I argued.

"Do not interrupt, this is the only opportunity you have to make amends to this council, it would be in your best interest and that of your family to remain quiet." Marcus had risen to his feet as his harsh words of warning reverberated off the stone walls of the room.

After his brother reclaimed his seat Aro continued, "Maybe we have a different definition of loyal Edward. Loyalty requires unending devotion, unwavering sacrifice, and complete honesty, and you have not been honest with us."

"Members of the guard have found it difficult to trust you, saying that your motives for joining have clouded your mind, and your need to ignore your nature has left you weak." Caius leaned black against his seat, his fingertips touching as his elbows sat upon his armrests.

"When enough of them came before us, we decided it was in the council's best interest to investigate these allegations, sending some to observe your family." Through Jane's mind's eye I could see my wife, thinner than she was when I left, living in her father's home. Then I saw my children holding hands for long periods on end, until they separated to perform the plan they had mentally concocted.

"As I'm sure Jane has shown you as she's shown me, your children appear to be much more than just half-breeds as we had initially suspected." Aro rose from his seat. "In the interest of our kind, I called for my old friend Eleazar to look in on the children, and what he found was staggering." Aro took a step closer to me, "Not only do your children have an unyielding bond with one another, but they manage to hold traits from both you and their mother, making them extremely gifted. What was it you said Eleazar? Oh yes, I remember 'There have never been two this strong amongst our kind.' Doesn't that seem like a very important piece of information that you forgot to share with the court?"

"How's was I supposed to know how strong they are? I don't have Eleazar's power, I read minds and theirs shown no inclination past what I told you." I kept my voice smooth as velvet as I contemplated an escape that would leave me with enough time to warn my family before they killed me.

"And that right there my dear boy, is what is going to save your family." My eyes shifted to Marcus as he spoke, "Some of us believe it would be best to exterminate your coven, you included, but I on the other hand, find you very intriguing and believe that losing so many gifted vampires is a waste, don't you think?"

I knew his question was rhetorical so I let him continue, "Aro and I have decided to give you a chance to correct your wrongs against your kind and this court. Go to your wife and children and bring them before us so that we can accurately assess what has occurred in this union between you and the human."

I blinked, shock left me statuesque, until my pleading eyes reached Aro's. Holding out my hand I whispered, "I may have a problem."

At first I wasn't positive that he heard me, but without warning his hand was grasping mine painfully as I showed him my parting moments with my wife.

He chuckled as he dropped my hand, he fucking chuckled, "That creates a predicament indeed. It seems that Edward's sweet wife has a feisty side that we were unaware of." He motioned to his brothers to convene around him so he could inform them of what he saw.

I am not sure how much time passed, but eventually the three men retook their seats keeping their blood red eyes on my nearly black ones.

Marcus once again took control, "It would seem that your wife loves you dearly to have produced such passion and anger at your leaving, but if I am correct, she will not be as forgiving of your abandonment as she had once been." Looking to his brothers he finished, "We have decided to grant you six months to bring your entire family before this council. One day for you to earn back Isabella's trust for everyday we took you away from her. I suggest you use your time wisely and waste not another moment. You're dismissed." He waved his hand in the direction of the doors, commanding the guards to open them.

Without hesitation I turned on my heel exiting the room quickly as my robe billowed out behind me in the draft I created.

"Oh and Edward," Aro's voice demanded my attention, and I begrudgingly obeyed looking over my right shoulder at him, "When we say your entire family, do inform Carlisle that I can't wait to see him again." I gave a single swift nod and exited the room as the doors closed behind me.

Reviews give me motivation 


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: (same as before)

**Chapter 6**

**APOV**

"Dating my dear is essentially hunting." Rose was giving Bella the finer details on dating while she curled her copious amounts of hair. "You need the right tools, the best gear, and to dress appropriately."

Bella winced when the curling iron made contact with her head. "Shit Rose, watch what you're doing, I'm fucking fragile."

Ignoring Bella's cries Rose continued, "Jesus Bella, here I am trying to help you out and you're getting all pissy with me over a little burn?"

Bella tried to turn to look Rose in the eye, but my dear blonde sister caught her head and turned back toward the mirror. "I've dated before Rose. I understand the gist of how everything works, and that wasn't little, I think I smell burnt hair!"

"Pa-lease," Rose snorted, "Who have you dated? Edward, he was in love with you the moment he laid eyes on you. All you had to do was sneeze in his general direction and you were the next best thing since sliced white bread."

Huffing out a response as she crossed her arms over her chest Bella countered, "I've dated more people than just _Edward_ thank you."

Rose rolled her eyes dramatically into the mirror so both Bella and I could see her opinion. "Are you referring to the dog?"

"His name is Jacob and you know it Rose."

Remaining indifferent to Bella's argument, "Most people name their pets Bella, a dog is still a dog even when he has a name."

My sister-in-law opened her mouth to argue, but one glance at Rosalie's _'are you really going to do this'_ look, clamped her up and allowed the beauty torture to commence.

The three of us remained quiet as Rose finished her hair, and Bella applied her own makeup, the only noise to break the tension was Bella cursing under her breath when she stabbed herself in the eye with her eyeliner.

While Bella was placing her finishing touches on her face I pulled the perfect outfit from her closet for the occasion.

"Tada!" I yelled as I presented the dress dramatically like a game show assistant.

"NO."

'_Did she just tell me no?'_

"I'm sorry, m-maybe you didn't understand. What a really meant to say was… TADA!" Again I motioned to the dress, my arm sweeping in front of it.

"NO."

'_This trend of telling me "no" is getting to be out of hand.'_

Placing my hands on my hips, my weight residing on my right foot, I rolled my shoulders back to let my sister know I meant business, because really? With a little oomph and a ghetto head bobble I questioned, "And why the hell not, Isabella Marie Cullen?"

Keeping her voice authoritative, "Because I said so."

Shocked that she went all parental on me, I _may_ or _may not_ have lost my cool "Oh, no, no, no, no, no. Alice don't play that game so you better come up with a better reason then something you'd give your three year old."

Rose stepped in-between us, her right hand on the top of Bella's head her left messing up my well sculpted hair. "Alice get over it, if she doesn't want to wear the damn dress she doesn't have to."

Whipping away violently from my sister's hand and possibly raising my voice I agreed, "I know; however, I would appreciate an adult directed answer as to why she so vehemently refuses."

"I gave you the answer that you're mature enough to handle."

"WHAT?!" By this point the possibility of cool losing was long gone; my temper tends to have a mind of its own. "What the fuck did you just say to me?"

Bella tried to shove past Rose, "You heard me, and by the way, who has the potty mouth now Tinkerbelle?"

Somehow, by the grace of whatever deity was looking out for my sister-in-law, I refrained from lunging "DO NOT CALL ME TINKERBELLE!"

Rose anticipating disaster, called for Emmett and Jasper. My husband quickly restrained me while my brother picked up Bella and cradled her protectively against his chest. I kicked and put up a fight, not my brightest hour, but I have others to less proud of.

I could feel Jasper trying to calm the melting pot of emotions that were radiating off of everyone. Eventually I went limp in his hands, "Alice darlin', I'm going to let you go, but you need to stay calm."

I nodded, earning my freedom from his grasp. Adjusting my wrap around dress and patting my hair back in place, _'What is Bella's new motto? Right, 'fuck it', collect yourself Alice.'_ Inhaling and exhaling deeply I apologized, "I'm sorry that I got upset and slightly overreacted," Bella snorted, so I amended, "fine, I overreacted a lot, but seriously Bella all I asked was why you wouldn't wear the dress and you totally wigged out on me."

She thought for a moment, letting my words sink in, "Emmett put me down."

Looking cautiously over his shoulder, his concerned eyes met my usually persuasive grin. Emmett's features scrunched skeptically, like he didn't trust _me_, and then he turned back to speak to the woman in his arms. "I don't think that's such a good idea Bells, Dr. Jekyll over there is lookin' a bit more like Mr. Hyde if you smell what I'm steppin' in'."

I could hear her exasperated exhale, "Did I ask for your opinion Emmett?" He shook his head. "That's right, I didn't. I said put me down. So put me down."

I giggled at her tone; Bella's "mom-voice" is always funny to hear, well as long as it's not directed at me, then not so funny.

Emmett obediently released, stepping away with his hands raised in retreat, "Just so you two know, I don't stop the same girl-fight twice, that's a crime against my gender."

"You got that right brother." I whipped my head around in the direction of my very dumb husband who instantly cowered and backtracked to appease me, "You know unless, the ladies involved are your family members, t-then no, the fight should always be broken up."

"Pussy" Emmett grumbled from his side of the room and received the expected smack on the back of the head from Rosalie.

"Sorry for the interruption," Rosalie announce, "continue apologizing."

Bella gave a half-hearted smile in our sister's direction then turned to me, tears prickling at the corners of her eyes, "Alice I don't want to wear that dress because it was a gift from your brother and I don't think I can handle those emotions tonight."

"Oh sweetie," in a flash I had her wrapped in my arms swaying back and forth. "Why didn't you just say that?"

Sniffling into my shoulder she said, "Because sometimes I miss him worse than others, today's just a bad day."

I nodded, my heartbreaking for her, but I wasn't going to dwell on the negative when the positive was due to pick her up in fifteen minutes.

"Alright B, stop those tears." Still rubbing Bella's head I spoke in a voice too low for human ears. "Rose can you grab Bella's green cardigan, her 'green is the new black' t-shirt and a pair of jeans, I have a feeling we need to go for comfort to see this evening successful."

Rose nodded and crossed the room to the closet and back, laying the garments on the bed.

"Bella" I cooed, "How about you finish getting ready, Rose put some comfy clothes out for you and you need to fix your makeup. No need to hurry, you have twenty minutes, just get yourself together Okay?"

She nodded, pulling away from me already starting to put on a brave face, "You do know that you told him to be here at eight, right?"

I nodded smirking devilishly. "Just because I told him to be here at eight, doesn't mean he should expect you to be ready at eight, that's just naïve."

She laughed, hiccupping in the middle, "Alright, everybody out, crisis averted, breakdown postponed, move it the fuck along." She used her hands to motion us out the door, but stopped and shoved a pointed finger in the faces of the men. "And you two better be on your best mother-fucking behavior so help you Jesus, because he will be the only one able to keep me from ripping you apart and burning the pieces do I make myself clear?"

As Rose and I coughed back our laughter, Jasper and Emmett grumbled out "Yes ma'am," crossing over the threshold into the hallway.

"You're bad," I giggled.

Agreeing with me Rose said, "Motherhood really gave you some brass balls."

Shrugging it off like it was nothing Bella replied, "Eh, sometimes you just got to choke a bitch." The three of us fell into a momentary fit of laughter, but quickly separated so Bella could finish getting ready.

Rose led the way down the stairs at a painfully slow human rate, always having to keep up appearances around Chief Swan.

We entered the living room where Jasper, Seth, Emmett, and Charlie were watching a Mariner's game, all of them yelling profanities at the big screen over the fireplace.

Rose took a seat on Emmett's lap, while I plopped on the floor at Jasper's feet, positioning myself between his very long, strong, southern legs. _'Bad Alice,'_ I mentally chastised myself, _'Now is not the time!'_

"Have you heard from Edward lately?" Chief Swan's eyes never wavered from the television as he inquired on his son-in-law.

"About a month or so ago," Jasper said, "he called Carlisle to ask about the kids. When he found out Mason fell out of a tree, dad said he started crying saying that he should have been there."

"Yeah," Charlie said taking a sip of his beer, "I know how that feels."

"How what feels Chief?" I asked wanting his thoughts to be imbedded in my sibling's heads so when the douche of a mind reader finally decided to show his bronze haired mug he could know every little gritty detail.

Looking down at his lap where his had currently held his beer can he said, "Feeling like shit when something happens to your kid and you're the last one to know. It is gut wrenching waking up every morning wondering what you're missing out on, or what dangers lurk nearby when you're on what feels like the other side of the world. I've been there; it's not a pretty place."

"But at least Bells is strong enough to be a good single mom," Seth chimed in trying to defuse the situation.

Charlie snorted humorlessly, "Seth, I know my girl, she's strong, but if it weren't for those kids," he paused to shake his head, "she wouldn't have been strong enough this time, and a part of me thinks that she hasn't even begun to feel her pain."

"I don't know Chief," Emmett said, "she called me and Jasper bitches and threatened our lives like ten minutes ago, she seemed pretty strong to me." Not leaving Emmett hanging, Jasper nodded in agreement, but in all honesty, aside from Bella, he was only other person in the world who knew how bad she was hurting.

"Emmett, that's spunk not strength," the chief clarified.

Jumping out of his seat and pointing at Charlie Seth laughed out, "THAT'S WHAT SHE SAID!" Turning around to earn a high five from my ox of a brother, Seth reclaimed his seat, "Five years old man, it took me five years, but I finally got you."

Charlie chuckled lightly as he took another sip from his can and turned his attention back towards the game.

As new slew of profanities flew from the men's mouths when the Mariner's gave up the lead in the bottom of the forth, the doorbell rang leaving the house disturbingly quiet.

Charlie shifted in his seat bracing himself to stand to answer the door, but was stopped by Emmett, "Just sit tight Chief, we got this." Snapping his fingers and pointing Jasper and Seth, the three exited the room, cramming themselves into the small foyer.

"Well this should be interesting," The chief said while placing his beer can down on the coffee table.

"One for the fucking books," Rose agreed.

Leaning back to get a better view of the show, I could see the boys fighting over who got to answer the door, but eventually it was decided that size truly does matter and Emmett took his spot in the middle flanked by Jasper on the left and Seth on the right.

Emmett pulled the door open with more than needed, which thankfully Seth caught before it left a hole in the wall.

"Hello," Emmett said crossing arms.

"Hello," Darien's Scottish accent rang.

"Can we help you?" Seth questioned.

Chuckling Darien replied, "Not unless one of you men happen to be Miss Bella in disguise."

"She's upstairs putting on the finishing touches," Jasper informed Bella's guest. I heard some shuffling and saw Jasper create a space that Darien can walk through, "Come on in, were just watching the game with the Chief."

"Dude," Emmett ask incredulously "What happened to 'we got this?'"

"Dude," Jasper replied mockingly, "You said that, not me, and personally I like remaining physically intact."

Emmett guffawed but let Darien pass. Seth slammed the door nearly as forcibly as Emmett opened it, and Jasper led the way attempting to clear the air.

"Hey Darien," I chirped bouncing up from my seat to wrap my arms around his waist, "It's good to see you, and right on time taboot."

He openly laughed at tapped my back with an open palm, "Well I had me some motivation in a five foot package."

"Do I really look five feet tall?" I asked excitedly bouncing on the balls of my feet, "Jazzy did you hear that? I might be growing!"

"I heard him."

"Ah, so Alice, the nice guy is your Mr. Jasper?"

I nodded, wide smile spreading across my face, "Yes he is. Oh my where are my manners, I'm just letting you flounder when I could be introducing you to my family. So you already know that's Jasper." I said pointing to my man, who extended his fist out which Darien understood and returned in greeting. "Beside him is Bella's step-brother Seth." Again pleasantries where exchanged. "That blonde bombshell perched on the dumb oaf from the door, is my sister-in-law Rosalie." Rosalie smiled sweetly, almost too sweetly, it was borderline creepy and I made a mental note to tell her about it later.

"And the oaf from the door, does he have a name?" Darien smirked in my direction, almost like Edward, but only kinder, even without my vision I would have liked this guy.

"Emmett Cullen," my brother said reaching out his hand for Darien to shake, but once they were clasped together Emmett pulled Darien closer to where he and Rose were sitting on the couch. "Emmett…Cullen… Lock that away, because if you hurt my baby sister, you're going to need to know who beat the living fuck out of you when you tell the cops."

"Cullen, right, like her asshole ex-husband, easy enough." Darien smiled as Emmett restrained himself from crushing his fragile human hand. Even though he won't show it, he still hasn't forgiven Edward for the shit he pulled, and being classified with him just made his venom boil. _'Oh the irony.'_

Clearing his throat Charlie went into Officer Swan mode, "Emmett son, that's enough."

Letting go of Darien's hand he replied, "Just introducing myself Charlie, nothing harmful, isn't that right D?

"We're all friends here sir," Darien said with a smile his eyes still locked on Emmett's.

"And Darien," I chimed trying to drag his attention away from the very soon to be told-off brother of mine, "This is favorite mustache sporting man in all the world, Chief Charlie Swan, Bella's father."

"It's very nice to meet you sir," Bella's date said sincerely as he stretched out his hand to shake Charlie's.

"We'll see," Charlie said with an indifferent tone which Emmett quietly supported with a nod.

Becoming extremely nervous I excused myself from the room to speed Bella along.

As soon as I hit the top of the stairs I smelled it… blood.

As quietly as possible I called for Rose who joined my side wearing the same concerned look I had.

Opening the door slowly We saw Bella, dressed and looking exquisite in her own skin, yanking furiously at her left ring finger, her blood taking refuge in any crevice it could find.

Out of the two of us Rose had the better control so she stepped forward, "Bella honey, what's going on?"

Looking up at Rosalie with her deep glistening doe eyes she held up her bloody left hand and whispered, "I can't get it off." There sparkling in the middle of her exposed sticky red life force was her engagement ring, Edward's real mother's wedding ring. It was stuck on her bottom knuckle, cutting into the skin under the force Bella had exerted in attempts to remove it.

"It's okay," Rosalie soothed, "Come on, let's get you cleaned up and then I'll get it off of you."

"Alright, sure," Bella agreed while Rose helped her to her feet.

Rosalie washed Bella's hands gently, and slid the right back in its original place on Bella's finger before wrapping her cold hand around our sister-in-laws warm one.

"Vasoconstriction" Rose explained, "When you're nervous you get flushed and heated making your veins swell which inadvertently makes your extremities swell. What I'm doing is cooling down your finger so that your veins will constrict and limit blood flow and shrink your finger enough to slip the ring right off."

Bella nodded, keeping her eyes on her finger, "I'm sorry guys, and I know it's probably something stupid to worry about, but I got to thinking how was it fair to this guy to go out with a chick that won't even take off the wedding band from a failed marriage. And I just freaked."

"It's understandable," I informed as Rosalie slid off the ring, which caused Bella's heart to race and her breathing to shallow.

Ripping the ring from Rose's hand, Bella grasped it tightly in her own, her heart rate calmed instantly under the connection to Edward.

Rose glared at me, not upset with anyone in particular, well who am I kidding I was graced with images of my brother burning once again, but none-the-less she was frustrated with how hard this was on our sister. Reigning in her anger Rose whispered in Bella's ear, "Just because you don't think it's right to wear it doesn't mean you can't have it with you."

Bella stared in fascination at Rose as she reached around her to take off her locket, stringing Bella's ring upon the chain. Once it was refastened in place, Rose tucked it under Bella's shirt.

"There you go, next to your heart," My sister told her with a little pat, "Now there's a big, strong, black man downstairs waiting to take out Forks style so get those buns a-movin'."

Sarcastically Bella questioned, "Forks' style eh? What does that entail, steak and cobbler at the diner and a film at the Uniplex?" Oh the sense of humor of Bella Cullen.

"Hey," I piped in defensively, "The Uniplex, just got new seats, you know the kind the lean back, and I heard that they're playing that new 3-D film this month."

Fanning her face with opened hands she gushed out, "Oh the excitement, I don't think I can contain myself." The end of Bella's words had flattened out.

"Hey" Rose cut in, "beggars can't be choosers, so suck it up and have a good time mama; you earned it."

"Yeah, let's just get this over with. I still have to move when I get home."

I shook my head, "Oh silly Bella, why do you think Emmett and Jasper are here? Just have Darien drop you off at Esme and Carlisle's tonight, we'll take care of everything else."

Accepting defeat she agreed to my conditions and headed down the stairs.

"Sorry to keep you waiting Darien, I didn't think it would take that long to get ready, I'm a little rusty at this dating craziness." Bella flashed her date a smile that was normally saved just for Edward, and I wondered if she did it intentionally.

"No problems love, I was just watching the game with my new chums." The room was deathly quiet, no one was breathing except for the clueless Scottish man who said the one thing that could send Bella into a total melt down.

Emmett silently stood, coming our way, positioning himself to collect his sister if or when she collapsed.

I watched Bella's face, her eyes were screaming out in pain, but otherwise her features were indifferent as she found her voice, "That's good that you made friends, but we should probably get a move on."

Darien agreed, opening the door for Bella.

Before she could exit, I wrapped her up in a tight hug and whispered into her ear, "Everything will work out."

"I know," she whispered back and released me.

Ever the gentleman, Darien opened the car door for Bella and told her how lovely she looked when he believed that he was out of hearing range, little did he know the only one that couldn't hear him was the only one that couldn't hurt him, Chief Swan.

"He's nice, I like him." I announced as I bounded into the living room taking a seat on the armrest of Charlie's recliner, "What'd you think did guy?" I asked poking Bella's father in the arm.

"He's foreign," he said with a grunt.

"Charlie," I whined rolling my eyes, "He's Scottish, they still speak English for Pete's sake, and either way even if he is foreign doesn't mean he's not nice."

The Chief scrunched his features skeptically, "He called her 'love'. He's known her for all of twenty minutes and he's already calling my baby girl 'love'. I don't like it."

Rose moved to sit on the other armrest. "But Chief, Edward called Bella 'love' and you never seemed to mind."

Throwing his arms up with more emotion than I've seen Charlie exert in an entire week he exclaimed, "But Edward's her husband, that's different."

"Edward's her ex-husband," Rosalie corrected.

Shifting uneasily he quickly tried to cover up his Freudian slip. "Right… ex-husband."

Unluckily for the Chief he couldn't hide from the empath. Leaning forward, his elbows resting on his knees Jasper asked, "What aren't you telling us Charlie?"

Running his hands over his face in frustration he unwillingly explained. "About a week or so ago I got to thinking about Bells and Ed, then it hit me that she signed the divorce papers months ago and we hadn't heard anything. I let my curiosity get the best of me and I called the lawyer."

"What did he say Charlie?" Seth hedged, taking a position similar to Jasper's.

The Chief held his head in his hands, as low words rumbled from his chest. "He said that the reason we hadn't heard anything from him was because they can't find Edward to serve him with the papers. He says it's like Edward Cullen doesn't exist, but I know that's bullshit, he's been my son for the last five years, he's the father to my grandchildren, he's had sex in my house for Christ sake, you can't tell me Edward wasn't real."

No one responded for a long time letting the words sink in, Edward and Bella were still married, and if I know my brother he wanted it that way, otherwise he would have handled this six months ago, it's not like Edward to leave unfinished business. In his eyes he and Bella aren't finished and I just sent her out on a date with the only other man in the world that can make her happy.

"Chief," Emmett addressed the man beside me.

"Yes son?"

Rubbing his non-existent five o'clock shadow he asked, "How do you know they had sex in your house."

Of all the possible questions that were swimming in the brains of the six people in the room, leave it to Emmett to pick the most absurd.

Charlie sat quiet, eyeing Emmett down, until somewhere internally a switch was flipped and the Chief began to laugh shaking the recliner along with me and Rose.

With the silence and the tension broken, five of us laughed while Emmett sat statuesque and confused, "No really, h-how do you know?"

When Charlie was able to bring his laughter to mere chuckles he explained, "Two reasons. First of all no boy shimmies up a tree and into a girl's bedroom widow every night for a year and a half and nothing happens. And secondly, there's only one I way I know that two people can break a bed that thoroughly."

"You knew that Edward was sneaking into Bella's bedroom back in high school?" Jasper questioned.

"Yeah, your brother might think he's clever, that he pulled one over my eyes, but that window sticks like honey on a hot day if it's not used regularly, and Bells always smelled like cologne when I would sneak into her room before I left for work. I'm chief, I get paid to notice these things."

"Why didn't you put a stop to it?" I asked completely amused that Edward's "full proof" plan failed miserably.

Shrugging Charlie admitted, "Well she would have found another way to be with him, and given Bella's track record I much rather it be Edward climbing in and out of windows then her."

Emmett slapped his knee with pure unadulterated glee. "Wait 'till I tell Carlisle you knew, bet Eddie won't be the prodigal son then," looking at Jasper, "seems like it's our time to shine brother."

Everyone erupted in a new round of laughing. I knew Jazz could feel the relief I was emanating, finally my visions were starting to take shape. I grinned and giggled along with everyone else, but stepped away when my pocket began to vibrate.

Thinking that only other people I loved that weren't in this room were my parents and the children they were watching, I stepped out onto the front stoop and flipped my phone open simultaneously.

Feeling a little feisty I sultrily sang into the phone, "Madam Matchmaker speaking, mission accomplished, mama bird and target have left the coop, I repeat mama bird and target have left the coop."

Instead of the excited Esme squeals I expected, I was met with nothing, no breathing, no background noise, nothing. _'Disturbing'_

Looking to see if the call had been disconnected, pulled the phone from my face to reveal a number I didn't recognize.

At that moment my perfect vision became disrupted, everything began to become discombobulated as I brought the phone back to my face.

Finding my voice I spoke slowly and smooth, "Edward."

"Alice, where's my family, and why is my wife's phone turned off?" His tone was cold as he attempted to hide the emotion he was feeling.

Running possibilities through my head I watching how different answers provide different outcomes, I settled on the truth, "Your family's home and Bella changed her number."

Clearing his throat aggressively he countered, "No Alice, my family is NOT home, because I'm standing in my house and no one is here, and it seems that no one has been here in quite some time. So I'll ask again, where is my family."

The door opening behind caught me off guard. I whipped around to see Jasper slink through the doorway. I motioned for him to be quiet. 'It's Edward,' I mouthed pointing at the phone, 'he's looking for Bella.'

Jasper's eyes widened as he shook his head in disbelief, and all I could do was nod in return.

"ALICE? I asked a question." Edward's roar ended my silent conversation with my husband momentarily.

'What do I say?' I mouthed at Jazz.

'The truth,' he whispered back.

I let out a dejected whispered "fuck," which only made Edward angrier.

Through what I can only assume to be clenched teeth he gritted out, "Alice, I know you know where they are, tell me."

Letting my head fall back to look at the small roof that shielded the ever falling rain I gave in, mostly, "They moved in with Charlie."

"I see," he said his tone short, "when?"

"A little while after you left Edward," Jasper began to rub shoulders and send calming waves in my direction, but his efforts did little to help.

"Do you know how long my children stayed in the house in this condition?" He was furious and through the phone I could hear something being shattered against a wall.

Rubbing my forehead with my free hand told him everything I knew. "Bella said that after your fight, she called her friend April who took the kids back to her house before they even woke up. When we got to the house Bella said it was pretty much how you two left it the night before minus the destruction of your wardrobe, I saw that first hand. But as for Mason and Elizabeth, they haven't been in the house since April picked them up. They stayed in a hotel room with Esme while Rose, Bella, and I packed up some clothes, made travel arrangements, and boarded up the broken front door."

He was so quiet I thought he hung up on me, but out of nowhere a sob broke through the line, "What the hell did I do Alice? How am I going to make this right?"

I wanted to be the one with the answers, but I just wasn't "I don't know Edward."

"But Alice," he begged, "I have to make this right." And just like that everything came crashing around us.

Images of the Volturi guard surrounded by bonfires putting off thick incense smelling smoke ran across my consciousness. The lifeless faces of Charlie, Sue and Bella became burned into my brain. Pictures of wolves' carcasses assaulted my psyche, but the image that disturbed me the most was of my niece and nephew standing on either side of Aro as he told them to call him father.

"I know," I finally told him, "and you will Edward. You'll get her back and I'll help you."

"Thank you."

"Don't thank me yet," I snorted out in disgust, a cold-hearted chuckle making its way into my voice, "you haven't met the new and improved Bella."

*

*

*

I like reviews they make me nearly as happy as Scottish Accents and 3-D movies!


End file.
